


Cottontail Vertigo

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Bunny Girl, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, It's a sex club and all that goes with that, Long, Risky creampie kink, Sex, Strippers, Threesome - F/F/F, Very explicit sex, Voyeurism, club, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, playboy bunny girl costumes you know the one, really long actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Violet hasn't had a very fulfilling romantic life before, and it's reached a boiling point with her roommate, Laurie. Laurie's plan? Take Violet to the Cottontail Vertigo - the most stylish, up-scale brothel in town, featuring gorgeous futas in bunny-outfits, ready to fulfill their client's every wish. It's a place to have fun, unwind, and most importantly, get fucked to the edge of bliss by a hung bunny-girl.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Cottontail Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned work by JSDP over on Hentaifoundry. 
> 
> A long one, with lots of... plot. If story isn't the kind of thing you want, slip down to the halfway mark for context and lewds, or three-fourths down for straight lewds beyond.

* * *

Violet was attempting to enjoy a good romance novel before getting back down to her paperwork, but living with Laurie meant that she only had quiet time when her roommate didn’t want or need something, regardless of how inane or simple it might seem. It wasn’t to say that Laurie was rambunctious or loud, but the woman was assertive and bossy when she was passionate, and sharp and cutting otherwise; when she wanted something done, it needed to be done right then, and even if it didn’t directly involve Violet, it did. It was a fairly clear, if unspoken, rule in both their shared condo and around the office that Laurie always got what she wanted and always obtained results, and so when she came striding into the living room with her heels clacking against the hardwood floor, Violet was already sliding a bookmark in and closing her novel.

“Violet,” Laurie said, her tone brisk and curt. 

“Laurie,” Violet replied just as evenly, though there was no way for her to match Laurie’s severe tones even when she was actively trying. She looked over the edge of the novel she clutched close to her chest and gazed at her roommate, who was dressed as if she was about to step out into a high-class party - a far cry from Violet’s sweatpants and comfy university pullover. Laurie wore a charcoal-black which hugged her curvaceous torso tightly and contrasted with the bright blonde of her hair. The section all above her chest, up to the high collar that wrapped around her slim neck and down her arms, was composed of sheer lace which showed off her sun-kissed skin.

Laurie was far more bold in her dress choices than Violet, but the blonde had a killer body that was well suited for her styles of clothing - much unlike Violet, whose willowy and slender body did not lend itself to such risque clothing. Laurie was almost stereotypically a ‘California beach blonde’ type, with her pale hair, tanned skin that made it look like she spent days outside in the sun, and her legs that went on for days. Laurie enjoyed strutting it up, in the same way as someone who knew they had an excellent product and wanted it out there. She was extremely good looking, and Violet wouldn’t lie and say that she didn’t find her roommate attractive - but she was hardly alone in that, as so did pretty much everyone else in the office.

“Violet, what is _this_?” Laurie asked, her voice demanding and authoritative. In her hands she held a cardboard box wrapped up with shipping tape and labels, and Violet blinked at the strange object.

“Uhm… A box, I’d venture to say.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Don’t get sarcastic with me, Vi. You know what this is.”

Violet fidgeted and ran her fingers through her hair, which was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She did so because of her nerves, for in truth she did have an inkling of what Laurie was getting at and it made her incredibly nervous. “I’m not really sure…”

Laurie reached into the box which, Violet noticed with some dismay, had been already opened and mock-sealed again. She tugged out the rubbery form of a dildo - a very normal-looking, average-sized dildo that had been marketed as the most real to life she could get her hands on. None of that information would have impressed Laurie, and so Violet held her tongue as her cheeks flushed red. The fake cock flopped around in the blonde’s hand as she arched one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at the brunette, and Violet suitably squirmed as her cheeks got even redder.

“A dildo.” Laurie’s tone was curt and matter-of-fact, exactly how she was during business meetings and negotiations.

“That’s… It wasn’t supposed to arrive when you were here,” Violet protested lamely, as if that would somehow calm Laurie.

“Violet,” Laurie repeated, her voice rising in pitch, “you ordered a dildo online. A _normal_ dildo, in the massive online world of excessive and outrageous dildos. Why the fuck?”

Violet set her novel on the nearby table and sat up straight, nervously brushing her hair. “I don’t want anything outrageous? Just something real to life. I -”

“Come on with the sappy stuff, Violet.” Laurie rolled her eyes again, still flip-flopping the dildo in her hand and making the brunette even more embarrassed. “I know you haven’t been doing great in the dating scene, but resorting to _this?_ Come _on,_ girl.”

“Laurie, you don’t even date,” Violet protested, holding out her hands. “Like, I’ve never once seen you with anyone, and I _know_ you’ve got a collection of toys in your room and don’t try to deny it!”

“That’s because I’m picky,” the blonde said matter-of-factly, as if her lack of any relationship over the last year was as simple as that. “And I know how to wind down properly, which you very much don’t. Like, look at this thing, Vi. It’s, like, the size of my hand.”

“You have way too much of a fascination with dildos,” Violet muttered. 

Laurie dropped the box and threw the dildo inside it, and set both of her hands on her hips as she stared her roommate down. “Okay, first, that thing is getting returned.”

“I don’t think they do that -”

“-It is getting returned,” Laurie insisted. “And second, I’m going to show you how to relax _properly._ ”

Violet blushed. “W-what?”

“Look. I feel bad that you haven't found a good relationship yet, alright? It honestly sucks because you’re a total sweetheart, but I can’t really help you because I don’t do dating.” Laurie crossed her arms under her impressive chest and drummed her fingers along her forearm, almost nervously. “But I _can_ help you unwind and - let’s be frank, Violet. You need to get laid.”

Violet balked. “L-Laurie!”

“I’m not going to beat around the bush, Vi. You haven't been intimate in, what, a year? Years? You need _way_ more than a dildo, girl. You need someone that knows her way around a woman.”

“Her?”

“Figure of speech.” Laurie shrugged, fingers still drumming a beat on her forearm. “I’m not talking about going to a bar and hooking up with some schmuck; you know that Laurie only goes for the best.”

Violet laughed nervously. It was true that she hadn’t been intimate in a very long time and she was extremely unsuccessful with her dating life - it was a tale of trips to restaurants with dull men and vapid ladies that didn’t click with her at all, or were expecting someone with more grace or fashion sense than the tall, lanky brunette could offer. While that lack of intimacy drove her to buy her first dildo, it was mostly in part because she simply wasn’t bold enough to engage in the sorts of acts that Laurie seemed to like. Maybe it was a holdover from her sheltered lifestyle and simple propriety, but it just seemed strange to her.

“I don’t think so, Laurie,” she said at length, mindlessly pulling at her sweatshirt. “I don’t know about that kind of stuff.”

Laurie shook her head, exasperated. “Violet, you’re in _Amsterdam._ There’s literally everything you could want here, and no one’s going to judge. I’ll take you to the very best place I know, and I promise you’ll love it. It’s high-class, no seedy shit or creepy guys loitering around; just us girls. It’ll blow your mind.”

“...Laurie, I don’t know about this. I don’t -”

Laurie let out a huge sigh and shook her head, clearly fed-up. “I am _not_ going to keep watching you strike out time and time again, come home, get all sad and eat ice-cream while watching sappy rom coms until you resort to buying garbage, _normal_ dildos -”

“- You say ‘normal’ like its a bad thing -”

“-So what we’re going to do is get you cleaned up and dressed up, and then we’re going out for a nice, long time, and Laurie will make sure you’re nice and satisfied.”

“But -”

“No buts!” Laurie held up a finger, and Violet fell herself fall silent at the blonde’s authoritative tone. “It’s a girl’s night out, Vi, no ifs, ands, or buts. I _will_ drag you out of here if I must.”

Violet let out a resigned sigh. “Alright, Laurie. But just this once, alright?”

Laurie grinned. “Sure, sure.” She snapped her fingers twice. “Now, let’s get you prettied up, okay?”

* * *

The condo they shared was a far cry from the normal fare people usually saw on romance channels and the like, and in size and scope it was easily three times any of those. It was fairly pricey, but Laurie had a significant amount of money to her name - she was the daughter of some big-shot, and while the blonde never rested on the laurels of her family and felt no need to flaunt her wealth, it was clear that she had serious money. Violet’s own share of the rent was barely a third of what Laurie put in, which wasn’t to say that Violet needed the charity, but rather that Laurie simply didn’t need a roommate in order to pay for it - she just wanted the company.

Violet owed much to Laurie, honestly. Besides her generous sharing of her condo, she’d also been the one to get Violet’s foot in the door of their company, and granted her the opportunity for a job; giving her a place to stay while she worked had guaranteed Violet independence from her parents and ensured that she could have the career she wanted without travel being a limiting factor. And, contrary to what she'd originally believed, Laurie made for a wonderful roommate; her tendencies and personality aside, she liked what Violet liked, frequently did things with her, and never threw parties or had people share her bed. 

However, she didn’t imagine having to contend with Laurie playing dress-up with her just for the sake of dragging her out to some club or other, and it was almost a surreal experience. Laurie grabbed her clothes out of her drawers and threw them on her simple bed, running through her entire wardrobe in minutes and looking dissatisfied with every single thing she found. Violet just watched her, twisting her thumbs as the blonde continued pulling out articles of clothing.

“You really need to get a better wardrobe,” Laurie muttered, still running through clothes. The only thing she’d been able to decide on so far was a pair of nice undergarments which were plain and low-riding. “It’s so… Boring.”

Violet shrugged. “It’s professional?”

“So are mine, and they’re better.” She ruffled through another drawer, pulling out a sleeveless shirt that she scrunched her nose up at. “It’s nice, expensive stuff, don’t get me wrong, but it’s all so plain and dreary. You need clothes that make you pop.”

“How about these?” Laurie asked, holding up a pair of slim, high-waisted jeans that Violet had never worn before. “These are tighter than anything else I’ve seen you wear before, I think."

“That’s because they don’t actually fit me,” Violet explained. “They were a gift, and Stacey just… seriously misunderstood my size.”

Laurie snorted in laughter. “And you were too nice to return them?”

“It would have been rude to!”

The blonde cackled. “Well, I give thanks for small sized presents. Try them on, and… here, I think I have something in my room.”

“You want me to -” Violet trailed off as Laurie ran out of the room, and she let out a sigh. She grabbed the jeans by the waist and held them up against her, mentally trying them on before sliding them on. It took her a few tugs to get them up her long legs, and true enough they were just as small as when she’d received them. They were far too snug around her hips and went tight around her waist, and she shifted about awkwardly from side-to-side as she tried to get them to fit nicely.

Laurie returned as Violet finished buttoning them up, and the blonde whistled appreciatively from the doorway. “Nice. The way they hug your hips is fantastic.”

Violet shook her head. “They’re tight, and don’t really give me room to move.”

“You’ve got great hips and a wonderfully narrow waist,” Laurie commented, walking in a circle around Violet like she was a fashion designer and the tall brunette was her model. “Tight jeans like these really make the transition stand out.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Violet murmured. “And I’d actually like to be able to move in these things.”

Laurie ignored her comment and held out the shirt she’d grabbed from her room, which was just a white top with a simple design and made of a stretchy fabric. It looked three sizes too small, well-suited for Laurie’s five-foot-five-and-C-cup frame, but not Violet’s lofty five-eleven and her significantly larger cup size.

“Laurie, no. That’s totally not going to fit me.”

“Right, that’s the point. You’ll look sexy, I promise.” Laurie flashed an elegant smile that was all pearly-white teeth. 

“But Laurie -”

Laurie snapped her fingers. “No arguing. Arms up, Violet.”

Violet complied, stretching her arms above her head as the blonde pulled up her sweatshirt from the bottom-up. Laurie wasn’t tall enough to get it all the way off, and Violet did most of the work, and with a couple of tugs she had the thick shirt off and set neatly on her bed. It left her torso bare save for her plain black sports bra, which was just as tight around her large chest as the jeans were around her hips. Laurie’s response to her sudden nudity was an exaggerated sigh and a shake of her head, which had Violet self-consciously mutter a “what?”

“I don’t see why you hide these things,” Laurie tutted, eyes fixated on Violet’s jutting chest. Instinctively the brunette wrapped an arm around her generous bust to hide them from view, but her arms were slender and entirely incapable of covering much. “You’ve got huge boobs that put mine to shame and literally no one knows it. A shame.”

“Geez, Laurie,” Violet murmured, reaching out to take the offered shirt from her roommate in an effort to take her attention off her tits and onto literally anything else. She pulled it on and was instantly thankful that the fabric was modestly stretchy, as otherwise it would have entirely failed to fit. 

She tugged it down over the swell of her chest and around her long torso, stretching out the material as far as it could go. It snapped into place almost three inches shy of her high-waisted jeans, baring a long line of her creamy skin. It was tight around the rest of her, hugging her like a second skin and pressing in so close that the outline of her bra was just about visible if one were to look closely. She felt like someone wearing ill-fitting clothing, and as a reserved person that typically wore much looser things, it felt weird.

“This doesn’t fit,” she complained, but Laurie tutted and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. 

“Nonsense,” she said flippantly, clicking her tongue. “It’s nice and tight -”

“Yeah, _too_ tight.”

“If I had tits the size of yours,” Laurie started, and Violet’s mouth dropped, “I’d wear stuff like that _all the time._ God, you need to let these things out once and a while, Vi.” She tilted her head and scrunched up her lips pensively. “It’s, well, plain, but you look good. Seriously, I do _not_ understand why you insist on wearing loose tops to work all the time. You’ve got such nice tits that it’s a shame to cover them up all the time.”

Violet blushed hard - she knew her breasts were large, but when combined with her above-average height, they only made her feel awkward and topheavy. “I’m not trying to tease my coworkers, Laurie.”

“Okay, fine, but you also don’t show these things off even when you’re on your dates.”

“Not true -”

“Look at this stuff - ponchos, wraps, loose shirts, puffy shirts, poofy sweaters…” Laurie tossed shirt after shirt across the bed haphazardly to make her point clear. “ _All_ of your clothes hide your figure, and it’s an awful shame. If you dressed like you are now on one of those dates, you’d be able to take any gal home. I seriously don’t get why you always strike out; you’ve got a killer body.”

Part of Violet’s problem was that she didn’t know what date-appropriate dress _was,_ really. Was it just to dress as hot as possible to get someone to come home with her? She wasn’t sure. It had never been a priority for her during school, as work always came first, and her few experiences were hardly proper romantic date material. All of her clothing was for the purpose of her career, too, and while it was all high-quality stuff, she could see Laurie’s point that it wasn’t exactly… attractive stuff.

Fidgeting, Violet replied, “I’m just… nervous about that kind of stuff, you know that.”

Laurie sighed and reached out to pat her arm reassuringly. “Hey, you may have jumped into the dating scene kind of late, but you’ve got Laurie’s seal of approval.”

Violet tilted her head and hummed. “I’m honoured -”

“And Laurie really likes your tits, too.”

“Thanks,” Violet responded dryly, her eyelids drooping.

Laurie held up her hand as if to stop any further comments, and then her finger snapped out accusatorily. Despite being a good six inches shorter than Violet she managed to make herself appear far greater than her height, a tactic she used well when talking with other business people and those of lofty social standing. It had always been bizarre to Violet that Laurie wasn’t some kind of powerful socialite, but then, the blonde was so strong-willed that it was impossible to predict what kind of path she might take. 

“Be confident, Violet. You’re not going to be striking out tonight, promise.” Laurie’s demeanour was confident and self-assured, as if she knew implicitly that everything was going to turn out okay. Violet was fairly certain that she was going to flounder in whatever club they hit up, but it was hard not to be swept in by her roommates energy. 

“Sure,” she replied, a smile playing at her lips.

“Now, as hot as you are, I won’t have you showing me up,” Laurie said smugly. “So let’s find me an outfit too, alright?”

“You know I have zero fashion sense, though.”

Laurie’s pale blue eyes stared over the piles of nondescript clothes, all in varying shades of blacks, greys, whites and maroons, and clicked her tongue. “Oh, I know. But you’re not a lost cause yet, sweetie. Let Laurie show you how it’s done.”

* * *

“Laurie,” Violet hissed, staring up at the large neon sign in front of the truly large building. “I thought we were headed to a club, or a bar, or… well, anything but a _brothel_!”

Laurie shrugged. “We’re in Amsterdam, honey, c’mon. Live a little.”

“That is not a proper response,” Violet retorted, but her response fell on deaf ears. Her eyes rose back up to the neon sign, which spelled out the name of the brothel in purposefully dim, smokey blue colours: Cottontail Vertigo, written out in a tilted, curving font that made it appear like a handwritten note. The forward trailing ‘V’ was thin and elegantly curved, designed in a full cursive sweep, and it cast the most light. A curving loop that looked like an ermine scarf ran under the center of the words, filling the gap with a soft light that emulating the softness of the object it was depicting. It was rather nice, all told, and certainly an attractive enough sign to pique Violet’s interest, but still, the place was a _brothel._

It was only then that she realized Laurie had already started walking towards the large double doors, and she scrambled after her. The night air was chilly and she had forgone a jacket, leaving her a bit cold thanks to the thin fabric of her top, but she was still wearing considerably more clothing than Laurie was and yet somehow the blonde didn’t seem to feel the cold at all; it was like the weather didn’t have the temerity to make her cold. Her short skirt ended well above mid-thigh, leaving her sinfully long legs on full display, and the crop-top she’d chosen hugged the skin just an inch below her bust and held tight like a halter top. Her left sleeve hung off her shoulder, baring a slim, tanned shoulder, and Violet had no idea how her friend wasn’t freezing with so much skin on display.

The front doors of the palace-like structure were opened by two women dressed in elegant suits, and Laurie spared them each just a momentary glance before passing through. Violet thanked them both on behalf of the two of them as she struggled to match Laurie’s confident stride - though she had the longer legs of the two, the blonde power-walked through the place as if she owned it, her confident steps taking her through the impressive lobby and left Violet floundering in her wake.

The place really was nice, at first glance. So far it did not look anything like what she expected a brothel to look like, and instead it fully resembled the main lobby of the five-star hotels she used to stay at with her parents. It was smaller, granted, but it had the same wood finish, polished to a shining degree such that each grain was a work of modern art. Much more chic sections were set into the far walls, using clean, modernistic colours to offset the more traditional appearance of the surroundings. Leather couches dotted the waiting area, just like a hotel would provide for clientele waiting to check-in. There were only a few people present, with most of them being staff. The few people that Violet saw and assumed to be clients were older and well-dressed, easily into their forties, but not yet having lost their youthful good looks.

Laurie strode straight up to the counter, and Violet was close behind. She was greeted with kind words and a bright smile by the receptionist, a cute girl that didn't seem much older than Laurie's mid-twenties. Violet stood behind her blonde-haired friend somewhat awkwardly as her friend took the lead, just as she always did.

"Hello. I'm Laurie - you've already got my card on file." She said it as a statement of fact, her tone brisk and business-like. The girl didn't seem perturbed by Laurie's demeanour and simply continued to smile, her eyes briefly shifting to Violet. 

"May I see your ID's, please?"

Laurie inclined her head in a respectful manner and produced her card, before holding her hand back for Violet's. It took Violet a moment longer than was necessary as she fumbled through the barely-stretched pocket of her form-fitting jeans to retrieve her card, and handed it to Laurie who, in turn, gave it to the receptionist. She checked them both over, tapped a few keys on her keyboard, seemingly running through her computer for Laurie's details.

"Alright, I've checked you in. Since your last tab was settled, would you like me to open a new one?"

"Yes, of course." Laurie took both of their ID's back, and gestured to Violet. "Please add my friend to my tab. It's her first time, and I'd like to show her what kind of place you guys are running."

The receptionist's grin turned eager, almost. "That's wonderful. I _do_ see that Ms. Violet is a first-timer, so we'll place a customary ten-percent discount off anything you do for the night."

"Really? That's very kind, thank you." Violet knew that Laurie didn't need anything like a discount as an incentive for things, but she was still polite, though curt. 

"Now, before you're registered, please enter any identities you wish to go by on the pad," the receptionist said without ever looking up from her monitor. Her fingers flew across her keyboard as she presumably finished entering the pair, and allowed them to finish the process themselves.

Laurie reached forward and grabbed a small tablet that was connected to the computer by a black wire, and with her slim, elegant fingers tapped at the screen and passed it over to Violet, finally making eye contact with her for the first time since they’d entered. Her make-up was immaculately done as always, and not for the first time Violet found herself admiring the skill with which Laurie decorated her face. Mascara and eyeliner were expertly applied, eyeshadow done to a perfect degree, lips lined a ruby-red that glimmered and cheeks lightly brushed over. She knew how to put herself together, and it made Violet looked positively unkempt by comparison. 

"Some people go by nicknames here, for anonymity,” the blonde said. “You can enter whatever you like, though."

"That's kind of odd," Violet pointed out, to which Laurie shrugged.

"Some people don't want to advertise who they are." Laurie waved her hand. "And some people just like to get really creative, if you catch my drift."

Violet tsked, a blush dotting her cheeks. "what should I put down, though? What would _you_ put down?"

An amused look passed over Laurie's face. "I'll put down Laurie, obviously. That's who I am, and I do _not_ want people forgetting that."

Violet rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed."

The line on the pad blinked insistently, prompting her to enter something, and Violet racked her brain for a suitable nickname. What was neutral? A flower? People did that, right? She typed in the name of her favourite flower, and Laurie watched over her shoulder as she entered each letter. Before she was able to hit enter she heard her roommate click her tongue and make noises of disapproval, and Violet knew well enough to listen to what she had to say before doing anything else.

“Anemone? Really?”

“It’s a flower,” Violet protested. “It’s nice. People do that, right?”

“Vi, your _name_ is a flower. Why is your nickname one, too?”

“My name is a colour-”

Laurie held up her hand. “We’re not having this discussion again. You need something less boring, girl.”

The blonde used her entire body to nudge her aside and centered herself in front of the pad, and with far quicker taps she began typing out the name of her own choosing. At first Violet wasn’t exactly sure what it was, as there was a B, then a U, then a few N’s, and by the time Laurie was typing out the second word Violet was already blushing violently. It spelled out ‘Bunny Lover’, and Laurie seemed particularly pleased by it. “See? Nice and bold.”

Violet reached over with her longer arms and furiously tapped the backspace key. “That is _so not okay,_ and I don’t even know what that _means_.”

“Not yet,” Laurie responded cryptically, giggling to herself. Violet wasn’t about to give her roommate any more ammunition with which to tease her or make her blush further, and over her shoulder simply typed out her name and hit enter.

“There.”

“Boring,” Laurie murmured, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. She brushed her hair over her shoulder as she slid her hand over the pad and switched tabs, and quickly entered her own name. 

“You’re doing the exact same thing!”

“Well -”

“Thank you, ladies,” the receptionist said immediately, having heard their entire exchange and presumably seen what Laurie had written on the pad. Violet nervously brushed her wavy hair and looked aside, while Laurie simply cocked her chin up in her usual smug manner. “May I ask for preferences or intentions?”

“We’re both single,” Laurie responded instantly, not missing a single beat. “Looking for the services of your futa girls exclusively. We’re - Hmmm… Let’s say we’re looking for someone in particular, but we’re open to being approached, if things don’t pan out.”

“Futas?” Violet questioned, but was immediately sushed by Laurie. 

“Understood,” said the receptionist after a few more clicks and taps rang out. “Would you like your indicators as bracelets, chokers, or bangles?” 

“I’d like a choker, please.” Laurie looked over at Violet and winked. “How about you, Vi?”

“Uh… A bracelet?” She frowned. “What’s this for?”

Neither female responded. The receptionist continued tapping away, and after a subtle buzzing sound, the receptionist produced a bracelet and a choker - slim little things, really, with a metal clasp at the center. They were both white, with two thin horizontal stripes that ran through the length of them: one in blue, and the other in yellow. Laurie took hers and wrapped it around her elegant neck, and Violet hastily followed suit and snapped it around her wrist. 

"You’ve both been cleared and entered into the system. I won’t go over procedure since you already know, Ms. Laurie, so please, enjoy your time at the Cottontail Vertigo.”

“Thanks, darling.” Laurie winked for good measure and swiftly turned on her heel, gesturing for her Violet to follow. The blonde’s designer combat boots made muffled thumps as they hit the hardwood floor, but despite the chunky-soled footwear she still managed to walk with effortless elegance and grace. The way that Laurie could so easily swap between wearing fancy heels and heavy boots forever perplexed Violet, especially since she managed to make it all look so refined. They were an expensive designer brand that was designed to look fashionable and sleek, with one too many zeros in the price tag to be viable for Violet. They were thick and rugged near the bottom, but narrowed around mid-calf and hugged her shapely legs; they were nice, but had far too many laces for Violet’s style - or patience.

“Laurie,” Violet spoke up, wiggling the bangle on her wrist. “What’s this thing for?”

Laurie glanced over at her. “It holds our profiles, so the establishment can track what we do and stuff. It’s way easier than manually signing in all the time, trust me.”

Violet’s lips twitched. “That’s a thing?”

“Yup,” Laurie replied simply, holding the ‘P’ for a moment.

“You gave her a long list, too.” Violet thumbed the bracelet, turning it round and round on her slender wrist. “What was that for?”

“The colours,” Laurie said vaguely, and at Violet’s questioning gaze she let out a sing-song hum. “They denote your preferences, so everyone knows what you’re here for and you won’t get unsolicited offers. Usually.”

“O-oh.” Violet looked down at her marking, suddenly shy. “That’s, uh… A little embarrassing, honestly.”

“It makes it _so_ easy, sweetie, trust Laurie.” The blonde reached out and grabbed Violet’s wrist, and casually ran her thumb over the three colour markings. “See - white to tell people to approach, yellow to say we’re maybe waiting on someone, and blue for futas only. We’re single, so there’s no black column, and we’re looking for staff only, so there’s no trim on the edges. Easy, peasy.” She laughed in her usual tittering style, more like a musical tinkle or jingling bells than anything else. “I wish the outside world was as easy as this, let me tell you.”

“That actually seems kinda confusing?” Violet suggested, wincing slightly when Laurie pouted. “I mean, that seems like a lot to remember…?”

Laurie snickered. “Oh, there’s far more than that. They have a full colour-chart and print-out for memorization; there are tons of options and combos, _and_ they come in a bunch of chic little styles.” She thumbed her own choker, a smirk on her lips. “ _But,_ you’re here with me, and I know them all.”

“...That really does seem like a lot to understand at first glance,” Violet continued, but Laurie was hardly listening. The blonde led them to clear glass double-doors that were set in a frame of wood, almost contrasting comically with the older and more elegant framework. The hall beyond was a little dim, with modern black walls and faint blue glimmers of lights set at random points. They slid apart automatically at their approach, whether from proximity, their bangles, or some other mechanism was unknown, but Laurie passed through and led Violet into the short hallway beyond.

It led into what Violet would consider a very modern-age bar, composed of dim, subdued neon lights in varying shades, a multitude of semi-circle couches around circular tables, and a bar smack-dab in the center that wrapped around in an oval. It wasn’t very large, all together about the same dimensions as the main lobby, and there were far more clients lounging around nursing drinks and mingling. Not very many, all told, perhaps just over a dozen. The music was an indistinct beat with no words, low enough that conversation was clear and in normal tones, but loud enough that Violent couldn’t make out any words at her distance. 

“I mean, it’s nice,” Violet noted. “It’s… calm. And pretty. But, uh, not really what I expected?”

Laurie directed a funny look at her. “This is just a bar, Vi. The real place is just beyond.”

“There’s more?” Violet muttered, following her roommate barside. “Wait - _A_ bar?”

“Mhm,” Laurie hummed. “There’s a few around the place, so you don’t have to trekk all the way back here - but this one’s got the best seating, a bigger selection, as well as a proper information counter, so this is our first stop.”

“W-why is any of that needed in a place like this?” Violet questioned, but it fell on deaf ears. “Laurie?”

Laurie stepped right up to the counter, much like she had a few minutes earlier, and drew the attention of a nearby bartender. It was a younger girl, perhaps around Violet’s age; early twenties at best. She was dressed much like a high-class bartender would be, in a nice dress shirt, black vest, red tie, and all the works. With her red hair in a high ponytail she really looked like she’d just stepped out of a high-class party, the kinds that Laurie frequented. Instead of focusing on the bartender, Violet’s eyes drifted up to the electronic screens above the bar, which were angled down to show off the menu to customers. The middle screen had a truly ludicrous selection of beverages, ranging from alcoholic to non, and in a dozen different mixes that Violet had never heard of before.

However, what was much more interesting were the other screens to either side, which seemed to have names and phrases slowly trailing over them at a glacially slow pace. Some were too outlandish to be real names, and the fact that the place used nicknames made her reason they were clients. Some names were in pink, others in blue, and sometimes they would occasionally flicker and go red. A few - mostly the ones in blue, but some of the pink as well - had the strange phrases beside them, like ‘Free Use Lounge’, ‘School Zone’, ‘South Bar’, and others. It looked to her like a screen she’d see on television depicting a stock exchange, or one of her spreadsheets from work. 

“Is Goldie’s Girl here tonight?” Laurie asked the bartender, and Violet blinked as she refocused on her roommate. 

The bartender blinked and frowned, thinking intensely. After a moment she looked down at something, presumably another screen, and bit her lip. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know that name, ma’am.”

Laurie scoffed. “You don’t know who Goldie’s Girl is? What, are you new?”

“Yes, I am.” The bartender seemed to shrink under Laurie’s piercing gaze, as most did when under the full intensity of her stare. Laurie always cut a rather intimidating figure with her well-chosen attire, immaculate make-up, and sharp tongue; her cutting and professional personality, along with her low tolerance for mistakes and inefficiency did earn her the title of ‘bitchy blonde’ from disgruntled employees that never stayed on for long. In truth, Laurie really wasn’t any of that, but the new bartender certainly didn’t know that. “Uhm, s-sorry.”

“But you _do_ know who Goldie is, yes?” 

“Y-yes.” The bartender cleared her throat and looked away, unable to match Laurie’s piercing blue eyes for long. “She’s here -”

“-And who is she with?”

The bartender bit her lip. “Camomile, ma’am. Uhm, but I should tell you that Goldie is booked for-”

“-For the entire night, yes,” Laurie replied, a sigh buried in her voice. “I’m well aware. For future reference, Camomile and Goldie’s Girl are one and the same.”

“I-I’ll make a note of it, ma’am.” 

“Please do. Now, where is she?” 

The bartender looked down, still flustered by Laurie’s demanding tone, and quickly searched through her database. Her response was quick and rushed, as if she was eager to placate the blonde. “She’s in room 2-E, VIP balcony Silver. Status is… Semi-public viewing. Adjacent viewing rooms are unoccupied.”

“Wonderful.” Laurie smiled, and the bartender visibly relaxed. Laurie’s eyes shifted to Violet, and she inclined her head. “Do you want something to drink, or…?”

Violet looked up at the menu and bit her lip, but after a moment of consideration she shook her head. “No thanks. Ah, not now, at least.”

Laurie nodded smoothly and, again, rotated on her heel, walking away from the bar with her short skirt swishing around her thighs. Violet shook her head and thanked the bartender before following, racing to match her friend’s confident stride. Another set of glass double-doors connected the room to the next, and that was where Laurie led her. It opened into a connecting room just as the last automatic doors had, similarly lined with lights that glimmered like stars, and then to a more opaque set of doors that were made of frosted glass. Violet couldn’t see anything past them other than indistinct shapes and lights, and she felt her heart thump in something like anticipation. 

She tapped Laurie’s shoulder quickly. “Who are we going to see? You were pretty insistent about this… Goldie’s Girl person?”

“I know you’re the straightforward and simple type, Vi,” Laurie started, to which Violet pouted and murmured a ‘not true’, but the blonde continued as if uninterrupted. “But it’s a surprise, trust me.”

She turned and waved to the doors, which slid open with a mechanical purr, and the two stepped inside. The inside of the brothel proper was… well, a brothel, and it left Violet awestruck. The section she was in was massive, like a full-scale club ought to be, and the hall was almost as large as a ballroom. But even from where she was standing she could see thin dividers and large archways that led into other sections, indicating that what she stepped into was only a portion of the entire structure, and it made her gulp at the size and scope of it.

It was tall, not quite matching the hotel-height of the structure as it appeared on the outside, but there were presumably more floors besides. However, balconies jutted out at intervals, overlooking the central area and providing more floorspace for people to lounge around it. The main floor was a bustle of tables and circular platforms, arranged in the same way as a stribclub, with poles stretching high and a central stage that looked more like a runway than anything else. There were dozens and dozens of people _everywhere;_ sitting around tables, walking around between sections, crowding platforms and simply mingling. It wasn’t quite crowded, but definitely busy and bustling.

The lighting was dim and subdued, almost smokey, if Violet could pinpoint one word for it. Most of the lighting was the same soft blue as the neon title outside, but each table emitted different colours of lights from their rims - whites and reds and yellows and many others, providing a kaleidoscope of colours when she looked the room over. Other colours filtered through spun glass decorations and sprang out like a rainbow, providing random bright spots that illuminated certain attractions. But none of that was what really drew Violet’s attention, but it was rather the serving staff that so boldly strutted around, weaving around tables, leaning _over_ tables, dancing around stripper poles or sitting alongside clients.

They were bunny girls, in the most classical and lewd sense of the word. Each wore the familiar bodysuit that hugged the contours of their bodies, replete with a cute little ball-like tail above their butts, ears atop their heads, and cuffs around their wrists. They looked every inch like a playboy bunny or the bunny cosplayers that Violet so enjoyed looking at in anime and lewd mangas online, down to the very last detail. Each one was dressed differently, with different coloured bodysuits and accents; some had floppy ears while others were totally straight, and still others had little collars and ties that dipped down between their breasts. Some had stockings, others fishnets, a few thigh-high socks, some in hosiery, and many wore nothing on their legs at all.

They populated the stripper poles and the dancers on-stage. Many walked around with platters lined with drinks, just serving customers, while others sat and talked with customers. If the bunny-girls composed the staff, then Violet was already sold on the concept of the place, for each one was supremely attractive and delightful to look at. Their body types and ages seemed to range wildly, from young-looking twenty-something year-olds with slight curves to older bombshells with bodies that surely couldn’t be natural.

“Nice, huh?” Laurie commented, staring at Violet’s face and eagerly drinking in her reaction. “I know, I had the same reaction when I came here the first time - ah, the first few times, really.”

Violet blushed and glanced aside. “I mean, this place is, uh, pretty neat.”

Laurie snorted in laughter. “Total understatement.”

The blonde grabbed Violet by the hand and began pulling her forward, and Violet stumbled along as her wealthy roommate led her through the club’s main lounge. Bunny girls caught their eyes as they passed, looking over their choker and bracelets before giving them playful winks. Violet blushed harder, but Laurie wasn’t shy to return their attentions and both winked and blew kisses to those that gave them appreciative stares. The other clients, too, did much the same, and Violet was both embarrassed and flattered to note that more than a few seemed put-out when they examined the colours of their accessories.

“This is the Cottontail Lounge,” Laurie explained to her as they walked around the tables. The chairs that lined them looked supremely comfortable, made of a plush material that seemed oh-so-soft and a far cry from the stiff plastic that she’d sat on in bars before. “The main hub, so to speak. They do most of the shows and stuff here, and it’s, like, the general mingling area.”

Violet coughed to clear her throat. “I, ah, see the reasoning behind the name of this place, now. And the nickname, too.”

Laurie grinned at her. “They’re hot, aren’t they? They have literally the hottest babes on the market working this place, I promise you.”

A sultry redhead in a red, glittering outfit puffed out her plump lips in Violet’s direction, and the brunette swallowed roughly. “Y-yeah.”

With the thought of Laurie’s mention of futas on her mind, Violet found her gaze drifting down as she looked over the passing bunnies. Some of their corsets and skintight suits went high on their hips, leaving most of their thighs, hips, and the upper portion of their waists untouched, which were then either left bare or covered with some kind of stocking. The ones that had sheer stockings or fishnets showed off flashes of skin as was their purpose, and quite a few of them had tattoos on their hip bones or lower, with some on inner thighs; of course, a few had them on their collarbones as well, or imprinted on their breasts: all were in the shape of the now-familiar club logo that she saw stamped on tables, glasses, and other things besides: the V-shape from the neon sign, long, thin, and cursive, with an ermine scarf entwined around the lower third until it pooled around the base like a platter.

She wasn’t as interested in that, though, and still with the thoughts of chicks with dicks plaguing her thoughts she guiltily looked lower down, to their crotches. Sure enough, many of the girls had bulges, indicating rather sizeable packages contained inside their skimpy little bunny costumes; some of them looked like they were designed to contain them, and others were clearly not, giving a range of bulges that made Violet gulp. While all of the girls had frilly bands and plain straps around one of their thighs, some seemed to reinforce their dickgirl status by using the bands to hold condoms - some unused and dangling, a few still in their packaged strips of wrappers, but quite a few were most certainly _not,_ and were filled with milky-white fluid that showed through the colourful rubbers as if they were some sort of lewd trophies.

“There are, uh. Quite a few girls… packing downstairs,” she said, trying to stay as neutral as possible. While she knew that futanari were in ever-popular demand by females, they were rare enough that Violet had only had a couple of personal interactions with them in her entire life. She assumed that the redlight district would have a decent roster of the incredibly attractive and sexually-active sex, but there were many more than Violet expected to see. “ Do they, like, only come out when people ask for them, or…?”

“I beg your pardon?” Laurie frowned, brushing her long hair back over her shoulder.

“I just - I imagine they’re pretty popular,” Violet explained. “So how does it work? You ask for one, put the lights on, and wait, or… something?”

Laurie looked at her and squinted. “No? Most are on serving duty and walk around all night, and some are just here to provide a show and search out clients. I mean, yes, some are relegated to their sections and don’t stray from their rooms, and yeah, you’d have to order them specifically, but otherwise…”

Violet stopped. “The - the staff are _all_ futas?”

“Yes,” Laurie replied, an amused look on her face. “Why do you think this place is so packed?”

Violet’s jaw dropped. “But there are, like, a hundred girls out there?”

“Are there that many?” Laurie frowned and hummed. “Well, regardless, yes. At least, most of them. Like, ninety-percent of them. The rest are girls - most of the strippers and dancers are, I believe.”

“Ninety?!” Violet snorted. “That’s the same breakdown as the entire futanari sex in this country, Laurie.”

The rich blonde smiled and clapped her hands. “I know! Isn’t it incredible? And the best part is, they have girls from all around the world, so you can scratch all those exotic itches.”

“Holy shit,” Violet muttered. “I’ve passed by - I’ve been _winked_ at by more futas here then I saw in six years of Uni. There was more at one _table_ than my there was at my entire high school.”

Laurie flipped her hand. “Trust - I was no more experienced than you. You’re going to _love_ it, Vi, Laurie promises.”

They circled around one of the circular platforms where a bunny girl gyrated, displaying feats of acrobatics that were both admirable and arousing. Ladies sat around her in booths, eagerly watching the show, and another bunny girl wrapped up in an outfit that looked to be made of leather sat amongst them. She had her arms around one girl who wore a little tiara and was filling her glass with rosé wine, and Violet presumed it to be a birthday party of some sort.

“Yeah, they do events here,” Laurie told her as if reading her mind, still guiding her along. Despite the dim lighting navigation was easy thanks to the well-placed illumination and the expert layout of the floor. Whoever had designed it accommodated for foot traffic, and it showed. “They do...lots of stuff, really.” She giggled behind her hand, almost shyly. “There _may_ have been one or two business meetings upstairs, if you catch my drift.”

Violet gaped at her friend. “L-Laurie!”

The blonde waved her hand - or, more accurately, flipped her fingers to and fro. “Ah, you know how it is sometimes.”

“I don’t,” Violet insisted. “I really don’t.”

Laurie guided her over to one of the partitions she’d noticed earlier, which was centered beside another bar counter - one far smaller and less elaborate than the first. Part of the partition was actually a wine-rack wall cabinet, with dozens of diamond-shaped sections filled in with expensive bottles. It was very much like how a restaurant would partition sections, and through the small gaps Violet could make out glimpses of the goings-on beyond. Her blonde friend didn’t stop for anything and brushed aside a curtain of sequin strings that acted as a door, and Violet followed her beyond with an amused shake of the head. 

Immediately Violet stepped back, her face baring its most furious blush yet. 

"Oh my god," Violet stammered, moving her hand up to cover her eyes, "they're topless."

"Yes, it's the topless area," Laurie said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world, and Violet huffed out a stuttered laugh. The blonde turned to look at her and immediately rolled her eyes, reaching up to grab her hand and force it down from her face. "Oh, do stop that, Vi, you're embarrassing us."

"They're not wearing shirts!"

"That's what topless means, Vi. It's a sex club, so please try and stay on-point."

Laurie tugged her forward, and Violet was forced to follow through the semi-nude women lounging around. The section was smaller and circular, separated by more of the sequin beads, and most of the seating were rounded couches and divans meant for lying on. It was similar to the last area but also not, providing an intriguing sort of contrast that made Violet curious. The lights had a more neon glow to them that spilled out from under the furniture and cast upwards, throwing bared torsos into stark relief with the rest of their dim surroundings. 

The topless women varied in build and body, but many were rather top-heavy and comparable to Laurie in size, and Violet couldn't help but steal looks. While she was shy about her own body she'd always appreciated, in Laurie's words, a 'good rack', and with so much on display it made her both guilty and curious. However, those that did catch her staring didn't seem put off at all, but instead seemed rather pleased by her attention. Some even beckoned her forwards, but she simply shook her head, cheeks red, and wiggled her bracelet. They got the idea immediately, and Violet was struck by the power of the colour-coded accessories. 

"Laurie?" A voice spoke up, and the blonde suddenly arrested her movement and cocked her head. Violet, using her greater height, looked over the furniture and people, and nudged her roommate when she saw a lady with honey-blonde hair with a black undercut approach. She was topless too, and she was absolutely stacked by any standard; her breasts were easily the size of Violet's, but on a much smaller frame and a height shorter than Laurie, making them appear larger than F-cups. Her nipples were pierced with barbells, and the silver gleamed in the light.

"Leah?" Laurie grinned, and held her arms out wide. The lady, Leah, walked in and hugged her fellow blonde, neither caring that one happened to be totally topless. They kissed the air to either side of their cheeks and kept close for a long moment before pulling away, but all Violet could note was how Leah's big tits flattened against Laurie's as they hugged tightly. 

They pulled away, and Laurie held Leah at arm's length. "Oh, Leah, it's so wonderful to see you, darling!"

"You too!" Leah smiled and set her hands on her hips. "Trust us to meet again at the Vertigo instead of the office, huh?"

"Ah, great minds think alike," Laurie commented, winking. Her eyes flicked down to Leah's breasts, and she unashamedly whistled as she stared at them. "Oh, you finally got them pierced!"

"Yes, I finally bit the bullet." Leah puffed up at Laurie's attention, visibly pleased. "They're new, so it's still taking some getting used to. They’re so freakin’ sensitive that even wearing a blouse makes me chafe - tomorrow’s board meeting is going to be absolute hell.”

“You _could_ take the piercings off, no?” Laurie questioned, but the words didn’t seem serious - more teasing, lilting, and Violet knew from her usual information that she was trying to gather information.

"And go back to twiddling my thumbs instead of making _breathing_ a way to escape the boredom? Absolutely not.” Leah grinned. “Much better to just give them some room to air you, y’know?”

“A good enough excuse to go topless,” Laurie laughed. After a moment, her eyes twinkled and her smile turned knowing. "I bet you couldn't wait to take them for a spin."

Leah laughed. "Well, they _have_ finally healed enough to play with them, and I mean it when I say that Monica totally wasn't exaggerating - she had me howling before we even we got to the main part, and now I’m hyped to try ‘em out with Scarlett. She’s _super_ into piercings.”

"Naughty girl," Laurie playfully admonished. A moment later her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, but it purposefully wasn't quiet enough to miss. "You'll tell me all the details, yes?"

"'Course."

Violet shook her head at her roommates comments, an act which drew Leah's attention. Her eyes flicked between them, and she raised a curious eyebrow. "Friend of yours, Laurie?"

"My roommate," Laurie explained, "and best friend, yes."

Violet blinked, surprised at the statement. Leah, for her part, stepped forward and did the same as she had with Laurie, and held her arms out for a hug. Violet stumbled into it awkwardly and followed along with the cheek-to-cheek air kissing as well, and tried not to sigh at the sensation of Leah's large tits softening against her stomach.

"You are _pretty_ ," Leah gushed, eyes raking over Violet's body in a way that made the brunette self-conscious yet again. "You wouldn't happen to be free, would you?"

Violet opened her mouth to respond, but she then realized that she had no idea how to do so and simply looked at Laurie for help. Her blonde roommate stepped in smoothly and answered for her, never missing a single beat. "Sorry, Leah, but we're going upstairs to check on Goldie's Girl and see if my honey is free. You know -"

"-The usual, yes." Leah grinned and shrugged, a motion that sent her considerable mass of tit-flesh wobbling. "I saw your bands, but figured I couldn’t let two hot ladies pass me by without at least _attempting_ to snag you up. I'll see you two later, though, maybe?"

"Maybe," Laurie relented, and waved the honey-blonde off. There was a moment of odd silence as they watched her depart and move back over to her own friends, and Violet just blinked. 

“She seems… nice,” Violet said lamely.

“She is, yes. A good friend of mine.” Laurie shook her head and shrugged. “Well, let’s keep going before the rooms are taken.”

“Uh - what?” The speed with which Laurie progressed never failed to boggle her. “What rooms?”

“The rooms, Violet.” Laurie waved her along, once more guiding her through the room. She pointed things out to Violet like the names of different sections and what led to where, as well as the names of clients she recognized and bunny girls she was familiar with. She was eventually led to a set of curving stairs that traced along the outer edge of the hall and winded their way up to one of the VIP balconies, where it seemed like there was a sort of metal scanner that monitored entry. It beeped as they passed, and Violet looked at it curiously.

“Do they track where we go?” Violet asked, tapping at the metal clasp of her bracelet. “Is that the purpose of this?”

“It’s so the establishment roughly knows who is in what section, but nothing exact,” Laurie explained as they walked upstairs. “That, and some areas are bared with a bit of an extra cost - private areas like the balconies included. Not much, mind you.”

“Uh-huh,” Violet muttered vaguely. From her steadily rising position she was able to see a broad view of the lounge below and the many partitioned sections, as well as glimpses of the other rooms beyond, and the scope of it was dizzying. The subdued music ran through her ears, and Violet almost bobbed her head along to the beat of it as she took in every sight she could - dancers and bartenders, waiting girls and hostesses, strutting around in their little bunny costumes as clients somehow managed to call them over to them without ever uttering a word.

They stepped onto the balcony, which was much the same as below, but with a much fancier edge to it. It was just a tiny bit nicer, a little smoother and more polished, and with far fewer people - still a couple of dozen, sitting in tables that were neatly set against the banister and offered a commanding view below, and several bunny girls walked along with platters balanced in their hands. Along the back wall were curved booths tucked in inward-pointing angles, creating a narrow crescent-shape that looked inwards and shielded the occupants from too much outside attention. Sections of tinted glass set in the walls which the booths faced, almost like Violet would expect from a viewing room, or something of the like.

Violet’s eyes caught on the rim of the tables as she passed by, and as she observed the red light being emitted from the edge she voiced a question she’d been wondering for some time. “Why do all the tables have different lights? I’m assuming it had something to do with the colour-coding, but…”

“Ah, there’s that excellent mind at work,” Laurie complimented in a way that still left Violet confused as to whether it was meant to be a compliment or not. “Yes, that’s exactly what they’re for. It’s mostly the same concept, though with a few less options than the accessories, sadly. Makes it nice and easy for people to know what you want and for you to get exactly what you crave. It’s nice.”

They walked through the middle of the section, passing between one jutting circular overhand and onto another. The area had a vague appearance like a balcony seat in an opera house, if of an extremely lewd sort. As bunny girls passed by, Violet found her eyes trailing over them for just a bit longer than before, eyeing their delightfully curvaceous bodies before drifting just a tiny bit lower in a shy attempt to see anything they might be packing. The idea of them all being chicks with dicks was terribly attractive to Violet, and she found herself increasingly flustered when she caught their gazes.

She’d had very minimal contact with them before, and they were uncommon in all the schools she’d attended before. She wasn’t like her parents and found the notion of futanari rather intriguing, and in truth, she found them rather attractive; but they weren’t common, and they were practically _never_ single. Every single one at her University had been spoken for, and while that had been during her studying years and before her minimal attempts at dating, even afterwards it proved terribly difficult to date one. She’d once - just once - put her name on a blind date list for a futa and female mixer, but due to the incredible demand she hadn’t been chosen. She doubted she would have had the self-confidence to go regardless, but still - they were _popular,_ and now she was surrounded by _dozens._

They walked closer to the walls and the various booths that lined them, carefully heading away from the main seating area and to whatever dark place Laurie knew of. The booths looked cozy and warm to Violet's eyes, with their wrap-around couches and ergonomically designed tables. There were speakers and an audio system set into each booth, but the design of the little alcove prevented much sound from slipping free of its curves, lending it an intimate atmosphere. People talked and mingled inside, sipping from drinks and picking at tiny plates of food as they glanced at the glass walls, which ranged from dark glass to see through - 

\- Violet blanched and sputtered as she realized that, behind the glass, was another room in the very definition of a love-hotel set-up, and there were two very active participants on the other side of the glass. It wasn't clear as the glass was frosted and angled such that her distance made detail difficult, but it was still very clear that there were women in the throes of passion with bunny-suit clad females laying into them with harsh thrusts or tender embraces. One had a buxom bunny with blue-dyed hair worshipping the body of a slender-looking blonde that couldn't have been much older than eighteen; another, where an Asian bunny had her parter half-off the round bed and was smashing her pelvis against her ass at a pace that made Violet swallow hard.

"Those are the semi-public rooms," Laurie spoke up, but not even she could draw Violet's attention away from the lewd sights in front of her eyes. "You can sit in a booth and watch 'em go at it, if the customer is so inclined. The glass for these is one-way, so they can't see you, but the public rooms are two-way." 

"There are rooms more public than that?!" Violet questioned almost frantically, both astounded by the boldness of the clients and the fact that she was witnessing futas fuck the brains out of their customers. 

"Totally. There are some that are basically just glass boxes," Laurie laughed. "There are orgy rooms, too, and dark rooms where you can get up to all sorts of frisky things. Some people have that... voyeur kink, you know? And this place totally accommodates."

Violet gulped. She was open to... things, but that was going too far, too fast. "Please tell me we're not going to one of those, Laurie."

"Laurie promises," the blonde snickered. "We're going to a semi-private room. It'll be just us, if we want."

"We want," Violet insisted, stumbling over her words as she blushed uncontrollably. The blue-haired bunny girl's face was now in between the legs of her tanned-skinned partner, and the girl was crying out with fistfuls of the sheets clutched between her little fingers and -

Her concentration was broken as Laurie tugged her by the arm insistently. "Don't worry, I'm about to show you something much better, girl."

While Violet would never say so, she was certainly breathless with anticipation at that moment. She had the images of what she'd just seen frozen in her mind, and it made her core feel incredibly warm; warmer than it was during a particularly erotic romance novel, or a nice and emotional scene from a rom-com, or... well, or any of her dates, even. She could not deny the atmosphere of the place; it was definitely working on her. 

An archway was dead-center in the middle of the balcony's wall, and it led them into a hallway that had erotic works of art decorating the slick black-and-blue walls. The floor had a nice, velvet blue carpet to guide them along, sort of like an actual hotel. It went further forward for another few junctions, but Laurie took them right at the first three-way intersection where the wall had a bold '2' written in cursive. Inter-spaced at long and even intervals were artistic white panels inset with singular letters and a subtle door that was near-indistinguishable from the rest of it. To either side of the paneling were smaller archways, some of which were wide open, others which had blue curtains drawn over them. Some of those arches had lights, just like the table outside. The panels, instead, had an electronic screen above that read 'occupied' or 'unoccupied', the majority of which were occupied. 

"They're all semi-private in this area," Laurie explained, guiding her down the hall. "Anyone can come to watch, and the glass is one-way. You can sit in a nice little alcove, get cozy, and watch away - maybe close the curtain for privacy, leave it open for others, use the lights to signal your desires... It's a very nice little area."

"Do you, uh." Violet coughed politely, feeling shy. "Frequent this area?"

"I drift," Laurie said simply. "But I do like coming back here, so sure."

They walked a bit of a ways down before stopping at a panel inset with an ‘E’, and Laurie turned to her and winked. “Our stop.”

She slipped inside but gestured for Violet to go in first, and when the brunette did so she slipped the curtain closed and flicked a colour-coded switch that presumably influenced the light above the door. The room was like a little alcove, really, small, cozy, and perfectly suited for about five or six people to sit comfortably. The sole table jutted out from the far wall and had no legs to stand on: it was simply attached to it, as if to take up the least amount of leg space as possible, and judging by the metal clasps it looked like it could be flipped up, too. There were two couches that were custom-made to fit the hard edges of the alcove, and provided an ample amount of soft-looking seating area,

There were hooks that had little earbuds dangling off them, as well as larger headphones above. The metal grills of a speaker system were set all around the area, providing an ample surround-sound listening experience. Violet walked in, running her hand over the couch and mentally sighing at the utter softness of it; it was truly delightful. She plopped herself down at once and groaned, relishing in the feel of the plush furniture.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, “this thing is to die for. How much are they and when can we get one?”

“Girl, Laurie’s tried before,” Laurie bemoaned. “It’s a specialty thing that they won’t sell.”

Violet clicked her tongue. “That sucks.” Her eyes fastened on wall where the ‘show’, she assumed, was supposed to be, but the glass was pitch-black - artificially so. “So…”

“You wanna see the treat, huh?” Laurie giggled. “Let’s place our orders first, and then we can… _admire_.”

Her words were ominous, but not enough to make Violet shy away. A guilty part of her was a little excited, actually, though she was too ashamed to admit it. She only nodded her assent and Laurie pressed down on a metal panel atop the table, and it clicked up and flipped upward to reveal a tablet, just like the dozens of others she’d seen on other tables. Laurie sat down beside her at first, leaning in to share the tablet so they had the same view. The screen bore the name of the establishment exactly as it was shown above the entrance, and the more common ‘V’ logo below. It brightened at Laurie’s touch as it loaded, and then a dozen options and tabs popped up. The main three tabs were separated as ‘food’, ‘drinks’, and ‘bunnies’, and Violet realized that when Laurie said ordering she really meant ordering. It was like a restaurant, and it made Violet giggle. 

“I know, right?” Laurie grinned. “Do you want something to eat or drink, first?”

“I - I mean, I think I’m too nervous for either,” Violet laughed nervously, “but maybe a drink will calm my nerves.”

Laurie pursed her lips for a moment before smiling. “Well, I’ve got an idea for that, so we’ll do it in a sec.” She swiped over the ‘Bunnies’ tab, which opened up another host of options. There was a search function and a browse option, with check-boxes like ‘SFW only’ and ‘only list those that are free.’ The pad seemed to respond to Laurie as well, or perhaps her accessory, for when she tapped a little profile button at the top it loaded up her nickname - just her normal name, which made Violet snicker - and brought up a whole new set of options like her order history and the ability to repeat her previous order.

“That’s a lot of stuff,” Violet observed, leaning in a bit. 

“Yup,” Laurie said smugly. “Go ahead - click something.”

Violet tentatively reached out and brushed the search option, mostly because it seemed like the safest pick. The screen instantly filled with dozens of fields of information, and Violet’s eyes went wide. “Holy!”

“Oh yeah,” Laurie laughed. “See? This place literally lets you pick _whatever_ you want. You can search by name, nickname, age, hair colour, ethnicity…”

Laurie rambled off the list of stuff even as Violet looked it over. It went right down to exacting measurements, as if Violet could custom-order a girl with her specified measurements from cup size to breast width, the curve of her hips and the narrowness of her waist; things like height and torso length, shade of hair and colour of skin. There was a drop-down menu for every race and breed of person under the sun, from every county Violet could list - and she could list a bunch - and then more besides. 

“Oh my god,” Violet repeated, brushing a section that said _‘sex details’._ “And this?”

Laurie tapped it down, opening another box of options. “Well, obviously people are interested in sizes, so there’s dick size and ball size, cum production and the like -”

“Oh my _god -_ ” 

“- And specifications for what kind of acts you prefer, so you can get a bunny that specializes.” Laurie winked. “Like I said, _whatever_ you want.”

“Shameless,” Violet murmured, biting her lip. 

“But we’re looking for a specific girl,” Laurie said, pressing the back button and then selecting the browse tab, “so we won’t be doing any of that today.”

A list of names popped up, with very basic information listed under each - age, measurements, ethnicity - and a profile picture that was positively tame by comparison to everything else so far. There were options to change the filter the list ran through, with alphabetical being the currently selected option. Laurie hummed and nudged the pad to Violet, and tilted her chin. “Go ahead, scroll through. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Violet was still chewing on her lip as she started to scroll through the list of bunny girls on offer, her finger just shaking a tiny bit as it slid over the screen. Laurie’s profile options seemed to include everyone the Cottontail Vertigo had on staff, and many names were listed as ‘off work’, and a large amount were listed as ‘currently busy’. There were all kinds of girls listed there, all smiling up at her from their neutral profile pics. Some of the girls had opted to wink, or blow kisses, or pout their lips, and Violet found herself really gnawing at her lip with each successive profile on the list.

Laurie watched her with some amusement. “You can check some out, if you like. I used to just spend a half hour at a time browsing the girls over. It’s fairly addictive.”

Violet did not dignify that with an answer, partly because it did seem rather addictive. She wasn’t sure why because she wasn’t seeing anything risque or lewd, but she couldn’t deny how warm it made her belly feel. She tapped at a profile with shaky fingers, pulling up a page dedicated to an ebony woman named Diamond, whose impressive breasts looked barely contained in a silver bunny-costume that was evidently a size or two too small. The page listed all of her measurements, even listing off any tattoos and piercings she had. More sexual info was hidden under another drop-down menu, and Violet backed off the page before clicking on it.

She scrolled down and clicked on another, this one a Japanese-looking girl with the name CoCo. “She looks like an anime character, geez…”

Laurie hummed. “Like I said, there’s everything. Look -” She dragged her finger over the _preferences_ section where it listed cosplay, missionary, and submission, to which Violet’s eyebrows. “She’s even into cosplay stuff, cute.” She gave her roommate a sly glance that made Violet instantly wary. “You know, they have an entire room filled with outfits for cosplay, if that’s what you want…”

Violet made a noise and bumped her shoulder against Laurie’s. “Absolutely not! I’m just… admiring. You know.”

“Oh, Laurie knows, sweetie,” the blonde purred, looking at the cute Asian girl. “Let’s see… Mmmm, thirty-eight C? That’s impressive.” She hit down the little drop dop menu while Violet just watched with her eyebrows raised. “Ah, augmented. Makes sense.”

“I can’t believe we’re just… _perusing_ girls like this,” Violet murmured, but was similarly looking over the girl’s stats. Her eyes fastened on the label that read _cock: seven-point-one inches,_ and they went wide. “O-oh my - I-is that her _dick size?_ ”

“Clearly,” Laurie retorted dryly. “If you’re surprised about that…”

_That_ statement made Violet shiver. “O-oh.”

Laurie grinned. “Now, check this out - ah, shit.”

She swiped over to a tab that read ‘Gallery’, which had several pin-up style pictures of the Asian girl that displayed her full body in various suggestive poses. She had several other outfits on in others, playing up the cosplay effect with magical girl outfits, maid uniforms, school girl stuff… it made Violet intrigued because, as much as she’d deny it, she did like that kind of stuff. 

“I forgot safe for work is on by default,” Laurie muttered, stabbing her fingers at the SFW option at the bottom of the page. Suddenly a whole new host of pictures were added to the gallery, displaying CoCo in various states of undress, and Violet puffed her cheeks out. 

“W-wow.”

“Indeed,” Laurie agreed. “Now you can see the goods before buying.”

With a wink Laurie pulled up a close-up of the bunny’s dick right beside a banana for scale, and Violet just as quickly backspaced twice and sent them back to the main scrolling page. 

“That’s lewd,” she accused with a pout. 

“I haven't even gotten to the hand holding yet,” Laurie protested, and Violet rolled her eyes. Seeing her dismissal, Laurie followed up with, “no, really. That’s an option. The girl’s don’t exclusively do sex; they’re like hostesses, and can just provide company.”

“What, they just talk?”

Laurie shrugged as she thumbed through the list. “Whatever you want. They can play it up and flirt, act like a stranger picking you up at a bar, your best friend, your girlfriend...literally anything. Sometimes it’s really hot to have them chat you up like they’re trying their hardest to get in your pants. It’s absolutely for show, but it’s utterly charming and makes a girl feel good.”

“Ah, fuck it,” Laurie swore after a moment of searching, and went up to the top. She selected the filter that sorted by age, which made Violet frown with confusion as the page instantly re-arranged all the rectangular profiles into a new order. With a smile Laurie clicked on the very first name at the top of the page which listed a girl named Safiya, and pulled up her up. “This is my girl, Safiya.”

The profile picture was of a smiling youth that certainly looked young, many years younger than Laurie. Her skin was a buttery caramel colour, rich and even, and her gorgeous face had the distinctly Arabic look; from her profile it listed her as Egyptian, which fit. She was devastatingly pretty, with shoulder-length white hair that looked perfectly tousled and elegantly curled around her brown shoulders. Her large chest was only partially contained by the triangular straps of her bunnysuit’s cups, and she had a dress collar around her neck with the cutest blue bowtie neatly tied through it and set at the top of her cleavage.

Violet swallowed. “She’s, uhm… pretty.”

“Just pretty?” Laurie admonished, her eyebrow raised.

“...Okay, she’s gorgeous.”

“Very much so,” Laurie purred. “She’s good-looking, a total charmer and smooth operator…” She trailed off as she dragged her finger over the girl’s measurements. Her chest was clearly the largest of her dimensions, being just a bit larger than Laurie’s own impressive rack, but the rest of her seemed sleek and defined - there was even a section to note her toned figure. It listed her as having piercings on her tongue, nipples, _and_ belly button, along with a single tattoo labelled ‘club standard’ over her hip. Laurie, being Laurie, moved her finger right to her cock size, and Violet felt faint. “...And she’s got the biggest, fattest cock here; like, seriously.”

“N-nine-point-six,” Violet stammered. “T-There’s no way.”

“Oh, there’s a way,” Laurie drawled, a fond look in her eyes. “Laurie doesn’t do ‘normal’, Vi. We’re going big or we’re - okay, we’re not going home until you get laid, but you understand the concept.”

“Laurie, that’s, like, the size of my forearm!”

“No it’s not,” the blonde scoffed, patting her roommate’s arm. “You’re forearm is too long. Mine, _maybe_.”

Violet ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair, marvelling at the wealthy blonde’s obstinacy. “T-that doesn’t matter! That’s _huge._ ”

“You’re going to love it,” Laurie promised, winking for added effect, while Violet just stared at her incredulously. 

“S-shouldn’t I take it slow? I-I mean, it’s been a while, s-so…”

“Now _that_ is something you can discuss with her,” Laurie soothed. “She’s very attentive. Much more than I was at her age.”

_Right, she sorted by age,_ Violet recalled, and looked under Safiya’s name for her age. “She’s eighteen?!”

Laurie tilted her head. “Is something wrong?”

“She’s seven years younger than you, Laurie; she’s five years younger than me! She’s a teen! We’re practically cradle-robbing!”

Laurie clicked her tongue and laughed. “She’s not _actually_ eighteen, Vi. The club just plays that up because some ladies really like the idea of having a young stud as their lover, and her looks fit that.”

Violet blinked. “O-oh. That makes sense, I guess.”

“Yeah, she’s actually nineteen.”

“What the fuck, Laurie,” Violet deadpanned, giving her friend the most blank stare she could muster. “There’s legit no difference.”

“It’s different enough,” Laurie shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Plus, it _is_ kinda hot.”

“...Whatever you say,” Violet murmured. She wasn’t going to protest much further because, well, it _was_ kind of intriguing, and the girl was absolutely gorgeous by her pictures. The combo of her snowy-white hair to her caramel skin was delightful, and she couldn’t help but wonder just what kind of girl could get _Laurie_ of all people to spout such compliments. “So… What now?”

“We order,” Laurie quipped, and pressed a clearly labelled button near the top. She frowned when a message in amber popped up and puffed out her cheeks. “Ah, she’s busy. Or, no, she’s finishing up a session. We’ll have to kill some time before she gets here.”

“...Okay?” Violet said, concentrating as she watched Laurie hit ‘accept’ and continue onto the ordering screen. She kept the tablet between them so Violet could clearly see what was going on, and soon the screen prompted _select your time,_ and offered both a little digital clock that she could manually select or simple pre-set time slots. 

“Hmm… Well, I guess we’ll do two time slots,” Laurie said offhandedly, hitting a rectangular button twice. Immediately the screen swapped to _select number of party,_ and Laurie bumped the number to two. “One for me, one for you, so we’ve got plenty of time.”

“Alright?”

Laurie made a noise and patted Violet on the head. “Don’t worry, I’ve got us covered.”

Violet puffed out her cheek as she rested her chin in her hands. The situation was a little embarrassing, but also kind of exciting, and the brunette watched every little thing her blonde friend did on the screen. Soon it displayed a long list of activities, most of which were of a sexual nature. There were more than Violet had ever heard of her in her sheltered life, and she glanced them over with a mixture of confusion and trepidation. Laurie, of course, just hummed to herself as she selected several things that she wanted, so fast that Violet couldn’t really make it out. She was still looking it all over when Laurie turned to her and pushed the pad forward, asking, “what do you want?”

“I - I don’t…. Know?” Violet winced and bit her lip. “There’s, uhm, a lot.”

“What do you think you want?” Laurie tilted her head. “Like, what do you fantasize about?”

“I d-don’t know that!” Violet sputtered. “U-uh…”

Laurie hummed. “What do you want Safiya to do to you, then?”

Violet blushed and glanced aside, scratching her cheek. “Uh…”

Laurie smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder. “It’s okay, Vi. Really, just go with whatever sounds good. Don’t feel pressured or anything.”

“How do I, uh, do this?” She scrolled up and down the selection of activities, unsure of just what anything entailed or what was appropriate. She scrolled past option like blowjobs, deepthroats, missionary and doggystyle, and chewed on the inside of her cheek as she looked it over. There were so many options that each one she passed over made her more and more unsure, because, well, she was inexperienced enough that all of it was new and intimidating to her. She’d only experienced simple vanilla things before, and while she could have gravitated to that, it hardly seemed appropriate - and she kind of wanted something _more_ from her first time with a futa.

“Look, they have all of their options here,” Laurie explained, leaning in. “But here, you can see all of the club’s packages: it’s all bundled stuff for simplicity.” Her finger swapped to a new tab, which had a much smaller list of selections. “You can check out what each has. If you click Safiya’s name here it’ll show you her preferences and specialties, so you could go for what she likes.”

Violet did so, and just like it had with CoCo a list of stuff popped up: hostessing, prone-bone, missionary, mating press, GFE, and raw. Violet was only sure on what half of that stuff meant, but left the tab open for further consideration. She looked over the list of packages and gravitated to the first on the list, which was labelled as ‘ _Safiya’s Special: Almarathun_ ’ and had a few dozen hearts too many decorating it. 

“What’s this?” She asked, clicking on it. The option expanded and showed her an organized list of options, presumably designed by the titular girl herself. 

_Foreplay as desired,_ it started, _acts: Prone Bone, Full Nelson, Mating Press._

_* No breaks, no rubbers, no pulling out *_

_Minimum time: 45 minutes OR five creampies, dependant on which lasts longer._

Violet went red once again, and it was Laurie that clicked off the selection. “That’s not for you, honey. Like I said, she’s a young stud and totally plays it up. It’s not for the faint of heart, and only for people that don’t plan on walking straight - or, like, at all - in the morning.”

Violet gulped. “Why do I get the feeling that you’ve done this before?”

“Remember that time I skipped our branch meeting?”

“Holy shit.”

“Mhm,” Laurie hummed. “I was saying that a _lot._ ”

Violet shook her head to shake off the mental image, but the thought of the bunny-girl pounding Laurie was… kind of hot, actually. “W-what about this stuff? Uh - GFE? PSE?”

“Girlfriend Experience,” Laurie elaborated while Violet pulled up each one in order. “And Pornstar Experience. The only real difference between this stuff and the free selection is that the stuff is pre-set and it makes it easier, but there’s no other, like, extras, though there _are_ discounts on them.”

“So, like, this, uh, cuddling thing - here in the aftercare section - you could get that normally?”

“Oh, for sure. You could _just_ go for that, if you were boring.”

Violet smiled and rolled her eyes. “Could you edit stuff? If you wanted more, or… less?”

“Yeah. I mean, within reason, but yes. There are a few options per section.” Laurie shrugged. “Actually, packages _are_ exempt from membership bonuses, which is how they, like, encourage people to go for solo stuff - _unless_ it’s your girl’s specialty stuff or their preferred package -”

Violet squinted. “Membership?”

“Hm? Didn’t I mention those?”

“No?”

Laurie puffed out her cheek. “Huh. Well, most girls offer memberships, where you get points for doing stuff with them _and_ doing stuff that they like, which you can redeem for things.È

Violet snorted in laughter. “What, like ‘buy ten get one free’?” She asked incredulously, and was just as incredulous when Laurie nodded evenly.

“Yes, just like that. That’s what Safiya offers -”

“What?” Violet frowned and squinted. “That’s a joke, right?”

“Not at all. Why would I joke?” Laurie cocked her head. “It’s a way for the club to ensure that each girl has a good following that ensures her a good time. They want everyone to be happy and content - They need some way to keep all these futas on staff.”

“...So, what, you just buy a card? Put it in your wallet?” 

“If you want a physical token, sure.”

Violet shook her head. “This is, like, a coffee shop gimmick.”

“Hey, it gets people coming back for more, and keeps bunnies popular.” Laurie waved her hand. “It’s not super common with the clients, though, since some girls have requirements like… like piercings only, or redheads only, or stuff, but a few are chill. Safiya’s not that picky, but likes having girls in her age-range, since she’s always with older women.”

“Like yourself?”

“Like - hey!” Laurie gasped petulantly. “I am _not_ that old -”

“Compared to a nineteen year old…”

“Oh, shut it and keep on looking,” Laurie grumbled, her chin tilted up until she was looking down her nose. Violet chuckled good-naturedly as she kept on scrolling, going through the names of various packages. Some were neutral, but many seemed gimmicky and rather outrageous. There was the _Club Pickup,_ the _Backstreet Encounter, Sister’s Friend_ and _Buddy’s GF_ and plenty more besides. They were certainly eye catching and amusing, and nothing that she could take seriously or appealed to her - or, rather, no single one appealed to her. A guilty part of her liked several of them, if she was being honest, perverse though they might be. 

“Uh - this one isn’t real, right?” Violet giggled with surprise at the one that was called _Make me a Mamma!_

Laurie laughed along with her. “It’s _someone’s_ kink, I’m sure. Lots of raw sex and creampies, which is kinda par for the course, really. This place has plenty of condoms and pills to ensure that you can have your cake and eat it too, however.”

“I - ah, that doesn’t really answer my question.”

Laurie tilted her head and smirked. “Doesn’t it?”

“No?”

“Then perhaps that’s something you can inquire about,” Laurie drawled, all toothy smirk and suggestive tones.

Violet cleared her throat as politely as she could manage. “Probably not for me.”

“Perhaps.”

There was another long pause as Violet kept browsing, and as the minutes passed she eventually sighed with frustration. "I'm just not... sure what I want, Laurie," Violet said at length. "I mean... I just..."

"I've already booked the time, and to be honest, you could just let Safiya decide if you're really stuck. I mean, she might get liberal and overcharge us on stuff, but it's totally doable, sweetie."

"That sounds good," Violet said, sucking on her lip. After a moment she frowned with the sudden realization that she hadn't actually seen any prices yet, and she jerked up. "Wait, what about charges? Like, there's no prices listed and I never put my credit card down -"

"Yeah, but Laurie did," the blonde soothed, "and it's Laurie's treat tonight."

"That's not -"

She was ignored as the blonde continued on with her own speech like she was a bulldozer, and Violet was left to sigh and listen. "Only the prices for food and drinks are listed right off the bat. The rest is hidden by default, and you know me - prices don't matter. The pricing scheme is kinda weird here anyways, to be honest, so there’s no point in confusing you . Like, they've got baseline prices, but they're more like suggestions, and each girl has different costs for stuff. If you go with one of their preferences they might lower it for you, or if they just plain like you, and of course, the packages and specials are all discounted already."

Laurie held out her fingers. "Then they like to upsell services in the heat of the moment and stuff - like, I'm nearly positive that Safiya's overcharged me for creampies before when I'm too - ah, _into it_ to say otherwise."

Violet licked her lips and swallowed. "That doesn't seem... fair," she said, but internally marvelled, _but it sounds so hot._

Laurie shrugged. "It's a business, so I don't blame any of them. Plus, it is nice when they get to enjoy things, too." She waggled her gold eyebrows. “Hence, the cards.”

Violet hummed begrudgingly. "I guess that does make sense."

Laurie clapped her hands suddenly, making Violet flinch. "So, we're good? I can place the order?"

"Y-yeah, sure." 

"M'kay, so... Ah, drinks, right!" Laurie switched tabs back to their time, and flicked the digital counter up until it added another fifteen minutes to it, and then swapped back to the selection tab. She hit the hostess option, and another menu appeared beside with the option of food or drinks; she selected drinks, and then ran through the little dropdown menu until she found her favourite wine. "Hmmm.... Bottle or by glass...?"

"I think the - "

"Bottle, obviously," Laurie stated briskly, to which Violet rolled her eyes with amusement. Laurie selected three glasses under the number as well as a full bottle before moving on to the last tab, called accommodations. Violet hadn't looked at that section yet, and frowned at her roommate.

"You can choose the room, too?"

"Obviously. There are tons, like I said before, but we'll use the room I always do - it's nice and comfy, real love-hotel vibe." A few more taps and the order was finalized, and Laurie promptly accepted the little user agreement before sending it off. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Violet looked down nervously, to which Laurie reached out to brush her hair behind her ears and winked once again. "Time for the show, hm?"

She slid along the couch and went around the roundabout until the two of them were at a forty-five degree angle from one another, and Laurie reached out to a slider on the wall that looked like it was meant for a heating unit, or something. It was not; as the little switch rose up the glass grew gradually less tinted, and like a magician unveiling their latest trick, she looked at Violet with the single smuggest smile she'd ever had. 

The now-revealed room beyond the glass was immeasurably fancy by normal standards. It looked like a Victorian-era bedroom, with a four-poster bed complete with a canopy, and fancy dressers and furniture that could have cost a fortune. The carpet was large and thick, and the bed itself looked like a magnificent affair meant for the truest of royalty; however, the silky red fabric of the sheets was a little too risque to be normal, and the blue velvet pillows looked out of place in so regal a setting. The gauzy silks hanging from the ceiling alluded to lewd things that would make any royal girl blush, and the acts on the bed were certainly enough to cause a century-long scandal.

A lady- it was the only word Violet could attribute to the magnificent specimen on the bed - wrapped up in a white bunny outfit had another woman on her back with her legs up on the lady’s shoulders, stretched down as the lady powerfully and languidly thrust into her until her knees were almost touching her chest. The lady was statuesque in her appearance, perhaps as tall as Violet herself was, with golden blonde hair that was neatly done up in a regal ponytail and cascaded down her sculpted shoulders. It tangled with the white ermine scarf that was thrown over her shoulders, but seemed to have fallen down her back thanks to the vigour of her motions; of which her entire back was on display, leaving bare the strong muscles at play beneath her snowy-white skin. Violet continued down the curve of her back to the neat curve of her jutting ass, which flexed with each motion and caused her little cotton tail to pull - for the first time in… _ever,_ Violet had the desire to grab a girl’s ass and just _squeeze._

Her chest was huge, E cups at the minimum if Violet were to guess, and pushed into her client’s equally large chest as she slammed down. She extracted the full length of her cock out each time she thrust, revealing her eight-plus inch length glistening with unnameable fluids as it slid in and out. Her long legs were contained in blue silk tights that hugged their shapely contours, and the only thought that came to Violet's mind was _dancer's legs_ ; most of the power of her downward thrusts came from her legs, for she moved like she was doing push-ups, or something like that. 

While the woman below her was gorgeous by any normal metric, she wasn’t on the same level as the regal-looking futa sticking her through with her large dick. She looked like she belonged in the victorian room, as if she was a princess - no, a queen. She made sex look like a stately affair, and she didn’t fuck with the kind of pornstar intensity that Violet half-expected; her pace was oh-so deliberate, as if she was very thoroughly unravelling the woman beneath her with each firm push and thrust. She didn’t even know that legs could bend like that or such a sex position existed, but it left the woman’s core on full display and granted easy access to the blonde, who was reaching nice and deep with each thrust and pump.

“That’s Goldie,” Laurie said, still watching Violet’s clear interest with a smug look. “She’s entrancing, isn’t she?”

Violet scratched her cheek. “She’s… interesting.”

“Literally everyone has that reaction, Vi, don’t worry,” Laurie assured with a laugh. “ _I_ couldn’t stop staring, either. She’s got a great body, and her cock’s one of the biggest here.”

“I-I’m not -”

“Oh, you _are,_ ” Laurie drawled, like a girl that was in on a secret. “Otherwise, your smart little brain would have totally noticed who she was fucking right now.”

It was with more than a little trepidation that Violet looked down and focused on the dark-haired woman who was pressed firmly against the bed, her legs folded against Goldie’s firm, pale shoulders. She was a woman in her mid-thirties, or thereabouts, with her dark hair pulled back and done up in an equally elegant high-ponytail that cascaded around the bed in rich curls and waves. Stray strands looped around over her shoulders and fell around her collarbones, while carefully curled sections looped from the front of her hairline and down over her ears. Her emerald eyes were only partially closed, as if she didn’t want to stop looking at the bunny fucking her but she couldn’t hold out much longer, with sweat slicking her skin and making it shiny in the sensual lighting.

It took her a shamefully long moment to recognize the sweaty, unkempt and totally nude woman before her and connect her with the typically pristine, well-dressed, severe and imposing figure that was their boss, Ms. Angela White. The realization made Violet’s jaw drop entirely, and strangled noises left her throat as she alternated between looking at Laurie, looking at Ms. White, looking at Goldie, and then back to Laurie. “T-that’s - w-what -?”

“ _That_ ,” Laurie purred smugly, “is Chamomile, AKA Goldie’s Girl, AKA our boss. Fun, no?”

“Oh my god, Laurie,” Violet hissed, eyes utterly glued to what was happening, “we can’t be watching -”

Laurie burst out laughing. “Chill, Vi. She loves this kind of stuff.”

Violet scrambled for words. “Our boss - our really, really tough, cold and super straight-laced boss - likes getting fucked and being watched?”

“More or less, yep.” Laurie bit her lip as she watched the two go at it, clearly enjoying the way Goldie slammed into Ms. White as if her body was a sheath for her massive, throbbing prick. Violet, too, was enjoying it, though practicality told her to stop staring. She couldn’t, of course. “She’s really into this. Spends more time here than I do, honestly.”

“I… I almost can’t believe it,” Violet muttered. “I mean, I’m watching it and I almost can’t…”

“It’s hilarious,” Laurie said, grinning. “She’s the one that introduced me to this place, you know?”

“Uh, no, I do _not_ know.”

“Figure of speech, Violet, keep up.” Laurie leaned onto the table, chin in her palm. “I was having trouble with relationships, too, and Ms.White knew my father and wanted to build a rapport with me. There was a lot of, let’s say awkwardness, and then one thing led to another and we were here. She took me into the gambling section since that’s my thing, and set me in a strip-poker match against Goldie here.”

Laurie laughed self-pityingly. “I don’t lose, you know me, but Goldie? It’s impossible to beat her. Won handily, and I was subject to her whims for the rest of the night - nailed us both side-by-side, in fact. Addicted ever since.” She squinted in thought. “Also didn’t walk straight for a few days after.” 

“...I have no comment. That’s just… surreal.” Violet swallowed hard, still watching the lewd acts unfurl before her. Her boss’ body was curvaceous, that much she’d always known, from her E-cups that she’d never really tried to hide, to her childbearing hips. She had wonderfully plush curves, with just that ample amount of softness that made her look wonderful to hold and caress, judging by the way Goldie’s fingers sank ever-so-slightly against her waist. She had a choker made of thick white material and blue edging, with gold letters that read _Лидия <3_ Щукины; Violet baulked at the fact that her neck was wrapped up in a _choker_ of all things, and not even a club one: it looked custom-made, and she had no idea what the words on it meant, but she could recognize Cyrillic when she saw it, at least. 

Laurie suddenly clicked her fingers. “Oh, right!” she reached over and clicked a button on the stereo system and slowly highered the volume, and wet, sticky sounds filled the room, mingled in with soft, breathy moaning and tiny whimpers. Violet went red once more as she started listening to the sounds of her boss and her bunny girl lover fucking in the next room in extreme detail; she could make out the squelching noise of the fat futa-cock as it slammed into her boss’ pussy, the slip and slide of their bodies, and the soft puffs of air that escaped their mouths as they stared into one another’s eyes. 

“Laurie, _no -_ ”

“Laurie yes,” the blonde said flippantly, waving her hand. “So much nicer this way.”

“We can’t -”

“We totally are.” Laurie leaned in and gestured to the pad, winking. “Go ahead and search up Goldie’s profile.”

It was hard to hit the search function and type in letters when she was so eagerly watching the blonde woman ram her massive, raw cock in and out of her boss like the upstanding and severe woman was just a toy, and listening to the noises she made was making Violet shiver. Her boss was like nothing she portrayed at the office; she looked vulnerable, sweet, almost tender in Goldie’s embrace, and the soft whimpers and sweet sounds of pleasure that left her mouth sent trembles up Violet’s spine. Her fingers shook as she hit the letters, swiping past others with the same few starting letters - Gardenia, Gloria - and pulling up Goldie’s profile.

It was sparse, compared to Safiya’s. It had all of Goldie’s impressive measurements - true to Violet’s guess, she was an E cup - with the only listed preferences being ‘gambling house’ and ‘raw’. Her profile picture made her look absolutely regal, but her blue eyes were piercing and calculating even through the still image. It didn’t have her age or any indication of a real name, and there was only one special attribute to her, though that was the same as Safiya’s. The only telling info was that her nationality was Russian, but even that was vague given the amount of regions and provinces there.

“Russian,” Laurie noted absently, more to herself than Laurie - talking aloud was a bad habit of hers while thinking her work out. “Explains the Cyrillic…”

“The what now?”

Violet looked up and blinked. “The, uh, Russian words. Cyrillic.”

“Ahhhh.” Laurie tilted her head. “You read that?”

“Oh, no, not at all.” Violet shook her head, and then paused. “Uhm - but Ms.White’s English, right? So why is she wearing that?"

"Now that," Laure replied with a cheshire grin, "is the big mystery. I don't technically know, and no one else does, but when she's here that thing doesn't come off."

"That's strange?"

"But once," Laurie said conspiratorial, "when she was a liiiittle inebriated, she let slip that it has Goldie's real name, Lidya, on it. But, here's the thing: no one here calls her anything but Goldie."

The implication wasn't lost on Violet, and her eyes went wide. "So -"

She winked. “Look at her special.”

A tap of her finger brought up _Goldie’s Specials: Goldie’s Girl,_ which was then left entirely blank. Violet hummed as she said, “I don’t understand? It’s blank?”

“Mhm. It’s an in-the-know thing, so no one orders it unless they watch them go at it for ten hours and make the connection, and it _is_ named after her.” Laurie made a motion with her hand. “It’s pretty indicative, I’d say. But, that's not even the best part yet." Laurie gestured to the pad. "Check out Goldie's pics."

Violet did so out of curiosity, and pulled up the gallery of pin-ups. She was dressed in her immaculate bunny outfit in most, which looked perfectly suited for her feminine frame but purposefully designed to be nice and tight in all the right places. It was clear that it was of an exceedingly high-quality, like any of Laurie's designer brands, and the theme of high-quality was reinforced in her other pictures: her in a neat, form-fitting suit and her in a black sleeveless dress. She was nude in very little of the pictures, actually, but somehow Violet found the semi-clothed pictures far more attractive.

"Any of those look familiar?" Laurie asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Not really?" Violet cocked her head. "Should they?"

"Not even that little black dress? Doesn't, hm, ring any bells? Never seen Goldie before wearing that?"

Violet let out a bemused snort. "Uh, no? Laurie, the only place I would have ever seen Lidya before -"

Laurie held up her hand and effectively cut off Violet's words. "Just Goldie, Violet. Seriously. Don't call her Lidya to her face, or she might kill you."

Violet blinked. "...Okay. So, uh. No, if I've ever seen Goldie before it might be on, like, the red carpet, or the fucking national Russian ballet. Normal people like me don't see people like her, Laurie."

Laurie hummed. "Not even at, say, our office Christmas party? Wearing that specific dress, bought for her by one Angela White?"

Violet gave her a deadpan stare. "No way."

"Totally way." Laurie's grin was sharklike. "Don't you remember that blonde she showed up with that everyone was falling head-over-heels for?"

"W-wait," Violet said, shaking her head. She did have a vague recollection of that event, and recalled her boss and her date being absolutely swarmed by women. She recalled commenting to Stacey how it was like a queen holding court, and the sudden implications of it made her snort. "Hold up - tall, leggy, and blonde was Goldie?! She took Goldie as her date to our office Christmas party?"

Laurie followed that up with her second punch, going for a solid one-two that left Violet floundering mentally. "And when I said she comes here a lot? I mean a lot. She's here, like, three days a week, for the entire night - a straight ten hours. She only goes with Goldie, no one else, and I'm pretty sure Goldie doesn't even let anyone else approach her. Hence the nickname 'Goldie's Girl'. Like, money is no object for me, but that is _excessive._ Angela’s loaded, but even she’d feel that.”

The brunette puffed out her cheek. “Did you just call our boss by her first name?”

“Yes?”

“That’s not professional -”

“Neither is that,” Laurie retorted, waving her hand at the scene before them. Violet bit her lip as she looked at her boss gazing deep into Goldie's - Lidya's - eyes as she was pounded nice and firm, the bed dipping under each tremendous downward slam. The audio hiked and shot up in pitch with each fleshy slap of pelvis on pelvis and the sudden accompanying squelch of liquids before it all lowered back down.

"Are they in a relationship?" She asked softly her legs squirming as she pressed her thighs together. The situation just looked so hot that it made her feel all warm inside - maybe it was the implication that they were in some secret, illicit relationship, or maybe it was the way they were so intimately having sex as if nothing else mattered but each other. Whichever it was, it was having a clear effect on Violet.

Laurie shrugged and sighed theatrically. "I don’t really know, but the evidence seems to point that way. But, if you ever want to see Angela go as red as you during a movie’s kissing scene -”

“-Wait-”

“-Or see her go totally silent and squirm, just mentioned her blonde Russian girlfriend. It’s _hilarious._ ”

“It’s bizarre.”

“Either works.” Laurie shrugged. “While Angela’s totally rich, I’m not sure which of the two is the sugar-momma of the relationship.”

Violet snorted. “Laurie!”

“Look, I’m just saying, if someone told me that Goldie was, like, the legitimate heir of fuckin’ house Romanov, I would one-hundred-percent believe it.”

“You -” Violet was cut short as Goldie whispered something in her native tongue, with the only intelligible word being Angela’s name. Ms.White looked entirely unable to respond, though it was reasonable to assume she simply didn’t understand the foreign tongue. She whimpered as Goldie’s downward strokes slammed down with a sense of finality, the buxom blonde holding them for several moments longer each time. She whispered something in Russian tones while Ms. White whimpered softly and squirmed, face red. The Russian continued with her fucking, each motion causing her muscles to bunch up under her skin and making her plush scarf fall further and further down until it pooled around her.

She slammed deep and hard, and Angela let out a plaintive moan in response. Goldie’s body dropped down and pushed against the dark-haired woman’s as her pelvis rocked and rolled, making small, gentle motions while her lips met the boss’ in a sudden display of passionate intent that made Violet’s mouth dry. She watched with a sigh hidden in her throat, her lip being chewed on until it felt sore as she beheld the utterly lewd and shockingly intimate act. While the two women were in side-profile and gave them a perfect view, it took her several moments to recognize that Goldie has just climaxed, and since her cock had been clearly uncovered and unprotected, she was right then filling Violet’s boss with her entire load.

At that moment she felt something nudge against her lower leg, and the first thing she did was shiver; for some reason, she equated the slight sensation as the same as what she was watching, because it was like the combination of sight, sound, and now touch, had her fully immersed. Then, as the prodding became more insistent and the shape and feel of a slender foot made itself known as it slid against her leg, she let out a strangled noise and shot a glare at Laurie. The blonde, for her part, had her chin in her hands and a smirk upon her lips as she unabashedly played a one-sided footsie match with Violet.

“You’re… really into this,” Laurie noted, leaning a bit further into the table. Her foot moved against Violet’s leg dexterously and Violet, unsure of how to respond to such blatant touching, only blinked a few times. She jerked her head back a second later, a vague noise leaving her lips as a blush danced on her cheeks. “No, I mean it. I’ve watched you when you get all… absorbed in stuff, and it’s cute.”

Violet blushed harder, mostly out of the admission that Laurie stared at her during those moments and not so much the foot caressing her leg - which was odd, because the foot was surely the more intimate and embarrassing of the two things, right? “T-this place, it’s very - the atmosphere is, ah, enticing.”

“And the girls?” 

“They’re really hot,” she admitted, running her fingers through her hair. She was so used to it being done up all the time that having it hang down felt so different, and stroking it helped relieve her nerves - as well as alleviate the sudden stress that came with Laurie’s footsie session. She looked back up at Goldie, who had her boss so locked down that her legs were in-line with her shoulders with their bodies close together, her cock presumably still pumping out hot semen. 

Laurie hummed. “Maybe we’ve found your type - or, well, preferred sex. Maybe that’s why you’ve been missing out on all your relationships?”

“I - I don’t think so,” Violet responded, but then, she couldn’t _really_ say yes or no, because she didn’t know. She had no basis or reference other than her sudden attraction to the futas before her, but it was true that they were making her more excited than she’d been in a long time. “I-I mean… maybe?”

“Well, we’ll get _plenty_ of experimenting done tonight and find out exactly what makes you hot under the collar, Vi.”

“And I’ll be glad to help,” a new voice cut in, with her tones alluring and smokey yet undeniably young. Laurie’s foot immediately fled her leg as both of them turned to face the newcomer, and Laurie’s face positively lit up as the girl she’d ordered finally arrived. She greeted her with a warm, half-shouted, ‘darling!’, but Violet was silent as her breath caught in her throat. It was undeniably Safiya, strutting into the room with her modest hips swaying. A platter laden with their drinks was balanced on one hand, but that seemed to be little issue for the teen as she walked over to them.

She looked exactly like her picture. Her skin was a warm caramel and her hair perfectly white in a way that simple bleaching couldn’t achieve. Her bunny costume was small and tight on her frame, purposefully done so that her strong, defined abs were clear and pushed against the fabric. Her midnight-blue suit rode up high and went far over her hips before it stopped around mid-waist, leaving her legs and hips in tight black stockings. Her thighs looked strong and her legs toned, and a simple black band stretched across her right thigh, from which three bright rubbers dangled. They were so full of cum they were near the point of bursting, and that made Violet’s eyes drift up to her fist-sized bulge and, assuming the condoms were hers, had her wonder at the girl’s sheer virility.

“It’s wonderful to see you, Safiya,” Laurie expressed with an almost girlish giggle, and stood up as the younger girl set her platter down on the table. She did the same gesture of greeting she had with Leah, but her hands lingered on Safiya’s bare shoulders for a long moment before she pulled away.”

“You too, Laurie,” Safiya said with a smirk. “Always is.”

She turned her attention to Violet and held out a black-gloved hand, smiling wide. “And hello to you, too. My name’s Safiya - what’s yours?”

Her eyes were a bright turquoise that almost seemed to glow, and her eyelashes were long and expertly done-up with mascara and eyeliner. Violet found herself staring before she could operate her mouth and give a proper response like a normal human, and after a few heartbeats she kicked herself into action. Safiya’s smile stayed open and charming the entire time, but Laurie’s grew smug as she realized the effect the teen was having. “V-Violet.”

“Violet,” Safiya repeated, her smile breaking into a grin. She tilted her head, an action that caused her big, floppy bunny ears to bounce. “It’s a pleasure to meet you a good-looking girl like yourself, Violet.”

Violet’s cheeks tinged pink while Laurie huffed. “Hitting on us already? My, Safiya…”

“ _My_ Safiya?” The girl’s tone rose in an amused lilt as she took uncorked the bottle and began pouring wine into the long-stemmed glasses.

“A t-turn of phrase,” Laurie stuttered, inexplicably flustered. She coughed into her fist as if to compose herself, and then pouted exaggeratedly. “You sure know how to make us ladies wait, Safiya.”

Safiya hummed as she passed their glasses. “Sorry, Laurie. I was a little busy, but I totally rushed over when I saw your name.”

Laurie made an appreciative noise. “Oh, I can definitely see that you were busy.” Her hand reached out to pluck at the band around the teen’s thigh, and then flicked a cum-filled condom. 

Safiya chuckled, and the sound came out like a husky rumble that made Violet’s mouth dry. “What can I say? My last customer wanted it hardcore, and I aim to please.”

“That you do,” Laurie purred as the girl took a seat evenly between both females.

“Is that what they’re for?” Violet suddenly blurted out, before clearing her throat and leaning back. “Uh, sorry. The, uh, condoms.”

The tan-skinned teenager nodded twice, still smiling. “Yup! It’s, ah - how do I say it…”

“Advertisement,” Laurie suggested, and Safiya clicked her fingers.

“Yes, an advertisement.” Her accent lent her words an exotic lilt that was oh-so-attractive, and Violet just wanted to listen to her speak. “A mark to show off our stamina and popularity. It makes some clients very receptive, especially the older ones.” She turned to Laurie. “Older woman in her forties, wanted me to go all out.”

Laurie laughed. “Oh, the poor woman isn’t going to walk straight for the next week. I will say it’s practically a crime that she didn’t want it raw, though.”

“Whatever the customer wants,” Safiya shrugged. Her little blue bow went bouncing and her breasts rose up, the flesh bunching appetizingly. There were no straps of strings to keep it all connected, and it looked almost ludicrous that only a triangular strip of cloth was keeping her plump mounds in check. They really only covered a third of her breasts with the peak of the triangle jutting an inch over where her nipples were, and the very tips seemed to flop back down on themselves - Violet was sure that the slightest amount of force would cause her boobs to spill out.

She didn’t want to admit that she was almost looking forward to that.

“You’re just happy to nail a hot, older Milf,” Laurie said with a wink, in her usual shameless style. “I’m almost worried that after impressing her, you won’t have any left for us.”

“When it comes to pleasing pretty women, I’ve always got more left in me.” Safiya’s tone was light, but confident and self-assured, as if what she said was a pure statement of fact. “And on that topic - well, I definitely know what you want, Laurie, but I didn’t fail to notice that your sweet friend didn’t ask for anything.”

“O-oh, I’m just not really sure,” Violet stammered. “It’s my, uh, first time. Ah, with this kind of stuff, I mean.”

Safiya smiled kindly and leaned into the table. “Hey, no worries - I get plenty of first-timers. Whatever you’d like, I’ll be happy to do.”

Violet fidgeted. “I don’t know _what_ I like, though.” 

“Well, what kind of things do you _imagine_ doing? What kind of things make you feel excited?”

The brunette frowned and looked down at the table, unsure of what she wanted to express.

“I think,” Laurie started in her general businesslike attitude, “that what Violet likes, is you.’

“Oh?” Safiya raised one of her narrow, sculpted eyebrows. Violet was disinclined to believe that someone could have natural hair the colour of hers, especially given the region of her birth, but unless she was very attentive the combo of hair and eyebrows was telling. 

“Laurie,” Violet hissed. Laurie simply smirked and looked off to the side, looking supremely satisfied with herself. She leaned back until her spine was flush with the back of the couch, Her hand stayed flat on the table, her palm gently running over it. Her eyes looked over at Safiya’s and held her gaze before flicking down and then around, quick and flitting.

“She was rather taken with you,” Laurie told the bunny girl.

“That’s very flattering!” Safiya murmured as she laughed shyly and rubbed the back of her head, and seemed genuinely flattered by the admission. Violet’s protests died on her lips when she saw that, and she settled for looking away shyly. At the same moment she saw Laurie’s palm go flat against the table, and her long fingernails briefly drum across it. “But I might need more to go off than just that.”

“Now that I think about it...” Laurie started slowly, a coy glint in her eye. “Violet _does_ enjoy her steamy romance novels…”

“They’re not steamy!” Violet protested, but inwardly she winced because _yes, they were._

“Oh? Romance novels?” Safiya pursed her lips. Her eyes trailed down to Laurie’s hand and over to her impassive face, and her eyebrows angled upward. “What kind of romance novels do you read, Violet?”

“Oh, uh.” Violet licked her lips and glanced between the two ladies, only barely catching the brief glance that Laurie shot Safiya. “I read… a bunch of stuff.”

Laurie snorted, while Safiya smiled good-naturedly. “And how do these novels go?”

“Well, it’s - it’s romance.” Violet fidgeted as she felt her blush move to her neck. “You know, the main character catches the eye of a more engaging character and she’s, ah, romanced.”

“Hey, no need to be nervous.” Safiya reached across the table to set her hand on Violet’s, and the brunette went red. The bunny girl pat her hand and smiled as she pulled back, and Violet felt her heart thump. “I like romance novels, too. I really like it when one character is dominant, and the other passive.” She tilted her head. “Do you like that kind of stuff, too?”

Violet hide her face behind her glass as she took a long sip and tried to compose herself. “I, uh… Yeah, I do. I really like it when the main character is drawn into it nice and slowly. It…”

“Makes you hot under the collar?” Safiya finished smoothly with a charming tilt of her head. Her fluffy hair swept around her shoulders as she moved, with her choppy and side-swept bangs falling over her right eye. Her hair looked incredibly soft, and Violet wanted to run her fingers through it in an attempt to comb it down; while it was undeniably sculpted and well maintained, it curled off to the sides and swept around her narrow, angular face in haphazard ways that made it seem like bedhead. “Don’t worry, I get it. I’m totally the same.”

Laurie nodded along as if she knew the same, though Violet was pretty sure Laurie didn’t read those kinds of novels. The blonde’s other arm dragged through the empty space between her and the Egyptian teen, trailing over plush cushions and comfy back before resting across the spine, with her fingers just an inch shy of Safiya’s shoulder. Her index finger tapped against it slowly and carefully, like the minute hand of a clock. Safiya glanced at her, but Laurie kept her gaze on Violet. “It’s all romantic seduction with her stuff, I’m sure.”

“Not entirely,” Violet protested, face red.

“Romantic seduction is nice,” Safiya agreed, gently sliding over and closing the gap between her and Laurie. The blonde sipped daintily at her drink, still all calm and cool, though her arm gradually slid around Safiya’s warm shoulders. They were about the same height and so were entirely level, and while they were both bright-haired, tan-skinned girls, their differences couldn’t be more pronounced. “I personally really like it when one character is nice and meek, and the other is cool and dominant.”

“Y-yeah,” Violet agreed hesitantly. “That’s what I like reading about. A good slow burn, where both characters get heartwarmingly intimate.”

“And nice and steamy?” Laurie suggested in an off-hand way, eyes flicking over to the side, and Safiya gave a lopsided grin.

“Plenty steamy,” Safiya replied, her lips quirking into a smile as her hip connected with Laurie’s. The blonde’s palm slipped off the table and went down, and she bit her lip.

“I mean… yeah.” Violet ran her tongue over her lips, face still red at her own admission. “I really like it when there’s a comfortable, uh, physical scene between them.”

“Comfortable,” Laurie repeated, picking up on the word just as quickly as Safiya had.

“Would you like something comfortable, Violet?” The bunny asked, cocking her head again.

“Something with touching,” Laurie suggested, her arm flexing oddly. Her eyes were steady on Violet, but occasionally flicked downward. “Though, she was pretty fascinated with the mating press, earlier…”

Violet swallowed hard, looking between the two and watching their odd, subtle interactions. “Mating press?”

Laurie nodded slowly. “The position Angela was doing, before. Legs on Goldie’s shoulders -”

“O-oh.” Violet brushed at her hair. “That seems… intense. Lots of stretching.”

“But it’s so warm and intimate and lets me get oh-so- _deep,_ ” Safiya positively purred, flashing her teeth. 

“Oh, she _does,_ ” Laurie quipped quickly, similarly grinning.

Violet took another sip of her wine, her face unbearably warm by the suggestions and mental images suddenly assaulting her. Her eyes looked up and refocused on her boss and Goldie; only a handful of minutes had passed so far - five, perhaps - but the two didn’t seem done with their session at all. Ms. White was seated on Goldie’s wide lap, their legs tangled together. Goldie was delicately plucking at lacy blue ribbons that were around Ms. White’s arms, and it was then that Violet realized that her boss had been lightly bound the entire time she’d been having sex. The thought made her face get even hotter, and she averted her gaze.

“That’s very nice,” Safiya murmured, and Violet blinked at her, but noticed her gaze was directed to Laurie. A moment later she turned back to Violet, a twinkle in her eyes. “Would you like something like that?”

Violet looked up at Goldie and White, and then back down. “Like what?”

Safiya cocked her head. “Body worship? Or just oral, perhaps?"

“I - uhm. Maybe?” Violet winced and bit her lip. “I’m not sure there’s much, ah, body to -”

Safiya shook her head as Laurie chided, "nonsense, you've got a wonderful body."

Safiya nodded. "You are very good looking, Violet."

Violet puffed out her cheek and ducked her head. "You’re supposed to say things like that."

"I'm not," Laurie scoffed, biting her lip. 

"I am," Safiya relented. "So it's hard to tell when I'm being sincere or not. But believe me when I say I am."

"She doesn't have a great image of herself," Laurie confided, her eyes momentarily flicking down. 

"I don't know why." Safiya twitched her nose and took in a quick breath, a pleased hum on her lips. "You're seriously pretty."

With a shy smile Violet reached for her glass again, only to somehow take notice that it was empty. _I didn't drink that much, did I?_

"Allow me," Safiya offered, her voice smooth and even. She started to rise and reach for the wine bottle, but Laurie suddenly let out a little puff of air and twitched her head to flick her hair around.

"That might be-" she started, but was cut off by an amused look from Safiya.

"You might have to adjust," she drawled cheekily, her voice still smooth. The exchange confused Violet, and she looked between the two with a frown as Safiya rose up and began to pour her another cup of wine. It didn't take her long to realize that Laurie had her hand inside Safiya's leotard, and presumably had it there for the last little bit, too. It was secure around Safiya's bulge of a cock, which looked to have been freed of its confines and allowed to stretch out to a portion of its massive size. Laurie, to her credit, only looked a little bit bashful as her cheeks went red and she averted her gaze a fraction of an inch.

"That good?" Safiya asked, and it took Violet a moment to tear her eyes off her friend's hand pumping up and down under Safiya's leotard and refocus on her now-full glass. 

"Y-Yes. Yeah. Totally."

Safiya let out a short peal of girlish laughter that really hammered home her younger years, and she sat back down. She settled against the back of the couch just like Laurie, and consciously snuggled into Laurie's wide stretched arm that tucked her close. "See? Not so hard, Laurie."

Laurie's white teeth pushed into her plump lip for a brief instant before she looked back at Violet, but her eyes still didn't quite meet hers. "So… romantic stuff."

Safiya smirked. “Romantic stuff.”

Violet looked between them and occasionally drifted down to the partially-hidden sight of the rippling leotard and the log of a cock being stroked by her friend's hand. She pushed her thighs together as she swallowed hard. "I do really like reading that kind of stuff. Slow starts, like, uhm, touching, and kissing…”

"Oral?" Laurie prompted, her arm rising and falling in not-so-subtle motions. 

"Y-Yeah." Violet looked down again. "It’s… hot when I read a girl going down on another.”

"Nice," Safiya grinned, flashing all of her neat, white teeth. Glancing over at Laurie, she repeated herself. "You too, Laurie, but try getting the full length."

Laurie looked off to the side, and both she and Violet blushed. No protest rose to Violet's lips, though, because she was so interested in the sight unfolding before her that she kind of wanted to see more. Her friend pointedly ignored what Safiya said and focused in on her, trying to maintain the conversation. "D-do they go down when t-they’re on their back? Like, uh, you could also do missionary… or other romantic stuff…”

"-You said something to that effect, already," Safiya reminded her, and Laurie's eyebrows dipped. "I think you need to _concentrate_."

Laurie swallowed, her hand still moving and arm still pumping. Safiya's bunny suit stretched out at odd angles, and it was becoming clear to Violet that Laurie's attempts to give the girl a handjob under the table and inside the constrictive fabric wasn't working as well as she hoped. The fabric was too tight, designed to show off her body and keep her cock constrained, and wasn't bending to the blonde's touch, and her lack of concentration was telling.

"Violet's a sweetheart," Laurie protested, looking between the cock in her hand and Violet's bright eyes. "I just want her to be satisfied -"

"So do I," Safiya purred. "I really, really do - but I want you both to feel good."

"I'm her friend," Laurie said with a hint of a stutter. "I should totally help her out and make sure she's taken care of."

Safiya grinned and waggled her eyebrows as Violet. "She's such a good friend, isn't she? Please tell her, Violet."

Violet swallowed hard as she realized she was being pulled into something that was going on between them, and found herself totally willing to sink into whatever they were doing. "Y-yes, you are, Laurie."

Laurie made a noise. "W-well -"

“You can’t be content with a handjob, Laurie," Safiya chided, shaking her head. "It's okay to indulge and leave things to us, you know?"

"...If Violet's okay -"

"I am," Violet said quickly, almost breathlessly. 

Laurie tilted her chin. To call it a nod would be entirely inaccurate and reading far too much into her actions, but it was clearly some form of acceptance as a moment later Safiya directed a bright smile at her that made the wealthy blonde blink and swallow. Safiya casually pulled herself from Laurie’s arm and pulled it off the spine of the couch, dropping it down out of the way. Her other hand began to tug at her leotard, and with a few quick and efficient movements she pulled the cloth aside and pulled free her massive truncheon of a cock.

“On your knees, gorgeous,” Safiya said, her tone light yet firm, like an order that she knew wouldn’t and couldn’t be refused. Laurie slipped off the couch and down onto her knees without delay, and Violet watched with wide, surprised eyes. As Laurie hit the floor Safiya’s hand reached up to draw her fingers through Laurie’s straight blonde hair, slowly rising up to the top of her head.

Violet swallowed hard while Safiya grinned. She pushed Laurie’s head down, and did so without any difficulty at all, something which was at odds with her roommates usual disposition and attitude. Her head was manhandled down behind Safiya’s strong, but slim hand, and with one hand bracing the cock up and the other pushing down on her head, Laurie’s face was set right against her cock. Laurie had to move her body to accommodate the new position, but she put up absolutely no fight as her lips were set against the futa’s cock and her face was dragged down. 

Safiya’s hand left her dick and reached out to tap a button on the side of the jutting table, and with a soft hiss the table began to shift back into the wall, giving them more space. It moved far enough that Violet’s wine glass was pushed aside at the full reach of her arm, but she considered it a small issue when she now had a full view of Safiya, with her legs spread and cock nearly at full mast, and Laurie’s head in her lap. One hand was in Laurie’s hair, and the other cupped her chin; she slowly dragged Laurie’s head down the side of her dick, effortlessly running her lips over the flank of her vascular length. 

Laurie was pushed down her colossal log of a cock, and pressed so closely against it that she was effectively nuzzling the dense flesh. She didn’t make a single noise or voice a protest, nor even attempt to fight against Safiya’s hands as her lips were pushed against it from tip to base, her head flat in the bunny’s lap. Violet swallowed hard when Laurie’s ruby-red lips parted on the inevitably upward tug, and she willingly spread her lips around the girth and took some of the hard, caramel flesh between her lips. Laurie never let anyone do anything to her, and Violet was shocked to her core to see such a careful manhandling of her face and mouth, as if she was totally okay with being used like a toy.

“You have such soft lips,” Safiya cooed, face angled down to Laurie’s. She purred as she looked back up and winked at Violet, who flushed hard. “So, Violet. What other kinds of things make you feel warm and fuzzy in those novels of yours?”

_A lot of things are making me feel like that,_ Violet thought, but held back from that admission since she had no idea what that would offer her. She didn’t answer immediately, her eyes alternating between Safiya’s turquoise eyes and the sight of Laurie being firmly pushed against her beefy dick with her lips mashed tight. There was no hair pulling or rough tugging, just delicate motion and firm control that gently but powerfully moved the blonde into the positions Safiya desired. It was like Laurie wasn’t even there, as if she was just a toy for the Egyptian teen to move and run across her dick, and it was impossibly entrancing to watch.

She found herself shuffling closer almost unconsciously, sliding across the couch inch by inch as she inquisitively tried to get a better view of what was happening. It was a curious thing to see her roommate so efficiently and effortlessly bobbed along without giving a single complaint, or for Safiya to do it all like it was second-nature to her; her composer never slipped once as her hands rose and fell, pushing along Laurie’s finely-sculpted face, and Violet watched, entranced. Safiya followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. She casually brought Laurie up to her tip and rolled her head around the throbbing, bulbous glans, really maneuvering the blonde around in circles. A faint line of faint red marks lined the side of her cock, presumably from Laurie’s expensive lipstick. 

“Do you want something like this?” Safiya questioned lightly and inquisitive. “Would you like to give me control?”

“I - I don’t think -”

Safiya smiled reassuringly while her fingers stroked Laurie’s blonde hair as if combing it. “Hey, don’t worry. I figure it’s a little too intensive for you.” She opened her mouth to speak further, but then stopped and let out a tiny, pleased sound. “Ah - nice.”

She pushed Laurie down again, sliding her mouth over the heavy flanks of her girldick, but stopped halfway before dragging her head back up. There was a slight pause where Safiya whispered, “open,” and Laurie’s deep red lips parted willingly. Without a second's hesitation Safiya pushed Laurie down, impaling her mouth on the jutting obelisk of cock-meat. There was a small sound like a sputter, but Laurie didn’t protest being shoved down at all and seemed entirely willing to have her mouth filled. Safiya did not so much as spare her a second glance, only looking at her blonde head long enough to make sure she was aligned correctly before switching back to Violet.

“You don’t have to service me,” Safiya spoke, and her normally smokey and husky voice was just a little more so. She cleared her throat, and the noise sounded more like a sigh than anything else. “I’m more than happy to let it all just be about you, Violet.”

The way her lips and tongue curved around her name made Violet shudder. When she spoke there was a flash of silver, presumably from one of her piercings, and it made her want to see more, lewd though the thought was. “I mean… I think I’d like it if you went, uh, down on me. And maybe some face to face stuff? I think…”

“Keep going,” Safiya urged, still manhandling Laurie further down her dick. It wasn’t a blowjob as Violet knew them, nor was there any calm pacing; neither was it a race, though, but it simply seemed as though the teen wanted to get Laurie’s mouth right down to the base of her dick, and Laurie was seemingly entirely okay with being used like that. Her lips were wide and cheeks bulging out with each inch that was guided inside her, and the normally stoic and infazable blonde had her eyes semi-closed and almost rolled back. Whenever her hair fell in front of her face, Safiya would neatly tuck it out of the way, patting it down and smoothing it over with a few hushed words of praise like Laurie was a younger girl.

Violet swallowed hard. “Maybe if you acted... intimately. Close? Like…”

“Like girlfriends?” Safiya followed up, her voice halting momentarily with each few words. She hummed and pursed her lips as Laurie pushed past the halfway point, descending further down toward the turgid base. Violet could see her neck bulge outward from the sheer density and girth of the cock-slab, distending to far beyond its normal lengths as it struggled to cope, and Violet found her own hand trailing up to caress her willowy neck in a sympathetic motion. 

“I-if that’s okay,” Violet asked, inwardly too shy to say something so bold but outwardly desperate to fill the silence with something other than the sounds of Laurie sputtering wetly and gasping around the cock, and the fainter sounds of Ms.White and Goldie caressing one another in the safety of their love room.

“Totally okay, Violet,” Safiya purred, her voice momentarily hiking. “There’s the girlfriend experience, which sounds like what you’re looking for almost verbatim.”

_Oh, right. That._ “The package?” 

“Yes, though there _are_ several girl-oriented packages.”

“...Can I ask what they are?” Violet asked, and then fidgeted. “Just for ideas.”

“Mmmm…” Safiya sighed, eyes briefly closing. “There’s the diva bundle, where you order me to do whatever you want. The - _Mhmmm_ \- tribal worship package, with lots and lots of body contact and touching; there’s also the good girl - _nice job, Laurie, look, you’ve got it all -_ G-good girl bundle, where it’s… kinda like…. Affectionate play?”

She made a noise as she held Laurie firmly against the base of her cock, her words briefly trailing off. Violet watched as she held Laurie there for ten seconds, then ten more, with the clock running up as the blonde was simply held down firmly and forced to take all nine-point-six inches of cock without a break nor a breath of air. The soft sputtering and gasping became a little more apparent as Laurie was held in her lap and Safiya indulged in the sensations, before finally dragging the blonde back up inch by wet, sputtering inch. 

Saliva dripped down and splashed in Safiya’s lap, with the sheer buildup of the sloppy liquids in Laurie’s spilling forth the moment there was nothing to prevent it. Her jaw was stretched to the limit as she dragged up, with her lips forming a plush seal around the tanned girth and hugging it closely, as if unwilling to let it go. The occasional streak of her lipstick could be seen as she clamped down too hard, but it was most prevalent right around the base, where a firm red line in the vague shape of Laurie’s lips stood in stark display from where she’d been forced to swallow the cock for a full minute straight.

And _still,_ Laurie made no move to pull away and stop the bunny girl. She somehow, shockingly, was totally okay with being hauled up and down her cock, forced to deepthroat the entire thing without a single break before or after, until her expensive red lipstick was runny and being used as a crayon and her rich mascara was slipping down in black streaks as her eyes watered. Laurie would never stand for such abuse in any other condition, but right then and there and with a girl so much younger than her, she totally ceded any and all authority to her.

"There's single stuff too," Safiya elaborated with a quiet grunt, shoving Laurie down once again before she'd even cleared the upper third of cock. Violet could not comprehend how her roommate was taking it all so easily and effortlessly, as if the obscene size of it wasn't a factor. "Like I said, there's oral, body tasting, suckling..." she trailed off as she sighed and Laurie sputtered. "...Massages, too. For sex, there's missionary, lotus, mating press - though that might be a little too intense - with optional handholding and stuff -"

Laurie visibly gagged and coughed as she was pushed down right to the base again, but there was no holding her down this time as Safiya immediately reversed her motions and pulled her up again. Up and down Laurie's blonde head went, with the pace growing faster with each word that left the teen's pretty pink lips. Laurie was forced to gobble up more and more girlcock with each passing moment, her lips rolling smoothly across the caramel-coloured cock that glistened and ran with sticky rivers of saliva.

"Such a good girl, Laurie," Safiya purred, petting her dick-sucker's hair. "You get better all the time, baby."

Violet could practically hear Laurie whimper at the words. She swallowed hard with each gag and choking cough, understanding well enough how difficult it must be to take that much cock into her throat at such a quick pace. Her throat was constantly pushed out and stretched wider, with the futa dick delving in deep and pushing past any reasonable depth - it had to be nearing her stomach or something, because Violet was sure that her friend's esophagus couldn't fit all of that. 

"Isn't she?" Safiya asked teasingly, and Violet blinked at her. She looked down and then back up, and realizing that she'd been prompted to weight her opinion once again, nodded briskly.

"Y-yes?" Violet replied, sure that her questioning tone was lost on the two - or Laurie, at least, who merely let out another plaintive whimper as her throat was used as a cock-sheath and her mouth was filled entirely with cockmeat. Her mascara was running down in rivulets now, stretching over her cheeks like thin fingers as her eyes watered from the colossal pressure and lack of oxygen, but there was still no urging or demanding like she'd normally exhibit - all control had been effectively handed over, and Safiya had taken it smoothly.

Violet tore her eyes up to Safiya's, which were hazy with pleasure, quick breaths escaping her fine lips as the deepthroat went on - though it was far more of a facefuck at that point. By contrast to the incredibly lewd and thorough cock-impaling going on in the viewing room, the victorian love-room was positively tame. Ms.White was fully on Goldie's lap, sitting there like she was a schoolgirl, and the two were still eagerly kissing and locking lips as if the very thought of pulling away was foreign to them. They weren't tangled together as Violet read in her novels, but that did nothing to detract from the sheer intimacy of the moment. 

“Any of those sound good to you, Violet?” Safiya asked, seemingly totally at ease as her hand pushed down and impaled Laurie's head at the same time. Her level of composure given her current state of being sucked off was admirable, as Violet knew she'd be a total and utter mess at that point if she was on either end. But even so, Safiya had proven herself to be well-spoken and charming the entire time; attentive and inquisitive, probing Violet for her likes while simultaneously managing Laurie's infamously unmanageable personality. She could easily see why Laurie would frequent this place and that girl, and why Ms. White would be so intimate with the Russian...

Thinking of, Goldie's hands caressed Ms.White's body, trailing over her previously bound arms tenderly. Violet could see the vague imprint of lips along them at even intervals, and she imagined that Goldie must have tenderly kissed each place a ribbon had been tied up. One of her boss' hands was in the Russian's hair, keeping her in place as they kissed, but not quite tangling into the rich, golden locks, as if afraid to ruin them; now that Violet had a better view, she could see that there was a level of intricacy to her hair that the vigorous sex before had made her miss: there were a multitude of pleats and braids buried within the swept-back ponytail, decorating her smooth hair with a multitude of patterns that were continued in her ponytail itself.

Angela’s other hand was on Goldie's skin, running up and down her torso. Her bunny costume had a long line down from her cleavage to just above her navel - a narrow slit, granted, that was lined with gold trimming. It left an inch-wide tract of her perfectly smooth and unblemished skin on display but, when combined with her mountainous cleavage that jutted outwards like melons, eevn made Violet feel warm and bothered. Still, despite being totally clothed and wrapped up in an elegant white bunny costume and royal blue stockings, she looked better than a woman in the nude. It made Violet crave that level of intimacy and lewdness, and her mouth felt horribly dry. She shook her head and tried to refocus, turning her attention back to her roommate and the bunny girl she’d ordered, who was currently using the blonde like a toy. 

“I want it to be nice and… and intimate…” Watching Laurie get used like a fleshlight over and over made it just as hard to think, and Violet simply gulped again in an attempt to wet her mouth. It was hard to tell what the blonde was feeling when her eyes were nearly rolled back and so heavily lidded, nor when her lips were wide and cheeks marked with her own mascara such that her perfect makeup had trails dragged through it. It looked like she was taking great joy out of it all, perverse though it might be; as if the fact that Safiya was manhandling her, driving her cock in and out of her mouth and through her slim throat was supremely pleasing. Violet couldn't tell if it was the act itself or the submission that was making Laurie so content.

“I think the, uh - the…” Violet’s voice trailed off as Safiya let out a husky groan and sped up her movements, and the sloppy gurgles that emanated from Laurie’s mouth grew in intensity. She could hear saliva being churned and roiled within her maw and deep in her throat before being dredged out in a waterfall of liquids, which then rolled down Safiya’s monstrous length. As her lips squeezed around it and held fast she was forced down through her own drool, and Laurie didn’t seem to mind slurping it back into her mouth as if ravenously trying to clean the bunny’s shaft. 

“Yes?” Safiya questioned, exhaling deeply through her nose before her voice dropped an octave. “Wonderful, Laurie, just like that…”

“I think I’ll go with the girlfriend experience,” Violet squeaked, her eyes moving between Goldie and Safiya, Angela and Laurie. 

“Yeah, I figured, but it honestly sounds perfect for you,” Safiya drawled in her exotic tones. Laurie gurgled something around her cock at that very moment, to which Safiya gave Violet a patient smile before patting the blonde’s hair. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, gorgeous.”

She looked back up and winked. “Calm and intimate, very heartfelt… I think it’s great. Just like a good romance book.”

Violet gulped. “Yes.” 

“Would you mind selecting it on the pad, though, Violet?” Safiya tilted her head towards the pad before shrugging apologetically. “The order needs to be closed. I’d get it myself, but I’m a tad preoccupied.”

_I’ll say,_ Violet thought, reaching over for the pad. She clicked it on and was greeted by a new sign that read _current order: session ongoing,_ and clicked on it. “What do I…?”

“Hit - _Ungh_ \- amends, and then finish order for section two.” Laurie gurgled as her face slapped against Safiya’s pelvis, her head buried so deep in her lap that she just looked like a ball of blonde hair. Violet followed along with Safiya’s instructions, and when the familiar menu of options popped up, she tabbed over to the specials and selected GFE. It hit her with a wealth of side options, listing what the package contained and all the options therein; but Violet had little idea, and she didn’t know what to choose.

“Can I just leave the rest up to you?” She asked tentatively, and Safiya smiled charmingly. It was almost at odds with the lewd way she was facefucking Laurie, and her words were intermingled with the noises of her friend’s mouth and throat being railed out by the colossal girlcock.

“Sure, Violet. Just hit that option at the bottom.” Violet found it before Safiya had finished speaking, a little selection that indicated she wanted her server to pick one thing from each option. The whole special was structured like a dinner order, comically enough, with choices for foreplay, setup, the main event, and aftercare, as well as other options. The only one she gravitated towards was the one that said _no condom,_ to which she hesitated.

“Is, uh, protection allowed?” She asked. “A condom?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely.” Safiya’s smile was genuine, as were Laurie’s sputtering groans. “Just hit the option for extras and add a condom on there - it’s no charge to add that kind of stuff in this case. It’s just off by default for, like, intimacy.”

The word _intimacy_ made her look up at Goldie and her boss. “Then maybe-”

“Don’t feel pressured,” the teen butted in smoothly. “We’ll play it by ear, how about that?”

“Alright.”

Safiya grinned, and though the full focus of her attention was on Violet, her hands still guided Laurie up and down her slick cock with practiced ease. Violet could only wonder how many times the two had done this to achieve such a smooth rhythm, and the thought made her feel excited and warm. Her skin prickled with goosebump the longer she watched her friend’s throat being stretched and impaled, and pressed her thighs together firmly. Without any table in the way there was nothing to hide it, and Safiya’s eyes flashed knowingly.

“I’ll need you to pick a safeword, though,” the teen told her, her voice thick with pleasure. Her breath came out faster and quicker, and it seemed like the deepthroat was finally wearing her down. 

Violet thought over the safeword as she looked over both lewd scenes unfolding before her, and as if running on autopilot she blurted out “creampie.”

Safiya blinked before laughing under her breath, and the deep giggles made her chest wobble. “You can’t choose that, I’m afraid.”

“R-right, right,” Violet murmured, face hot with embarrassment. The thought of condoms, Ms. White’s creampie, and Laurie’s multiple comments on it all had made the thought get stuck in her mind, and she attributed it to it just being stuck on her mind, rather than anything like a Freudian slip. “Uh - novel?”

“Novel?” Safiya smiled and tilted her head, sending her bunny ears flopping. “Sure, Violet.”

She grinned. “Now that we’ve settled that, may I have a moment to finish before we head out?”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Violet swallowed thickly, and was subject to a show as Safiya redirected the full ability of her attention down on Laurie and exerted her athletic strength down on the wealthy blonde. She increased her pace and ramped up the speed, dragging her up and down at a blistering pace and sliding her thick cockmeat in and out of her drooling maw. Laurie’s face slapped down into her lap as she deepthroated it multiple times in quick succession, her cheeks bulging out comically with the sheer amount of dick lodged inside. She was firmly manhandled along without relent, and Safiya never once paused nor took a break and gave Laurie a moment to recover - it was nonstop action.

“I love what you’re doing with your tongue,” Safiya groaned, stroking the blonde’s bright locks. “It’s so nice.”

Laurie gurgled as she gobbled up cock, her eyes almost fully closed as her head was guided along. Her body was in a position that allowed Safiya to move her head and neck unimpeded, but her hands were suspiciously jammed between her thighs. Her own movements were sparse, however, as if her mental faculties were totally taken up by the throat-impaling and oxygen-preventing blowjob. Her neck rippled as the cock travelled through it, but it looked like Laurie was desperately trying to swallow around it, and it was accompanied by quick and shallow motions of her chest. 

“You’re so _good,_ ” Safiya praised, “taking it all so diligently. No, not good - perfect. You’re _perfect_ for this.”

Laurie did not respond, but then, she absolutely couldn’t. Safiya just smirked proudly and rolled her head, a groan on her lips as she said, “for such good work, you totally deserve a reward -”

Her final word dropped another full octave as it transitioned into a low grunt, and she held Laurie’s head down two-third of the way on her fat cock. Safiya bit her lip as her body twitched and pelvis bucked, and from the way her plump chest moved and her voice came out in brief, stuttering groans, it was obvious she was climaxing. With how deep the cock was and how frantically Laurie’s throat moved, Violet was sure that she was cumming deep in her esophagus and the blonde was trying to swallow it all down. Nothing spilled from her lips, and Violet was awed, for when she considered that to the filled condoms it seemed incredible that anyone could keep down such a hearty load.

Safiya dragged Laurie up her shaft as she came, and eventually brought her right up to her throbbing tip and whispered something in her ear. Her cheeks, which had deflated as the cock left her lips, soon bulged out once more with the weight of fluid as Safiya finished her climax within the warm cavern of her mouth. The cock below her lips was sticky with saliva, but was glistening and clean, as if thoroughly polished by Laurie’s tongue, and not a drop of cum stained it.

Laurie was pulled off with a wet pop, but her head was still in Safiya’s gloved hands. She didn’t make as if to swallow, and though a few dribbles of white semen left her lips, she just waited as Safiya composed herself for a moment before smirking. “Why don’t you show Violet, hmm?”

Laurie hesitated for half a second before opening her mouth, treating Violet to a full view of her cum-filled mouth: it was a perfect pool of white, with so much contained inside that it made it impossible to see anything past her teeth and the very end of her tongue. When Violet compared that amount to how long Laurie had been swallowing, she could only stare with awe. 

“Swallow,” Safiya suggested, and Laurie instantly complied, closing her mouth and tilting her head back to display the svelte curve of her neck as it rhythmically gulped. It took her two tries to get all the thick fluid down into her belly, and the moment she did so she leaned forwards and let took in a huge, ragged gasp of air. Safiya’s arms were suddenly around her, breasts pushing into her shoulder as she cradled her in a warm, soothing hug. “Oh, you were so cool, Laurie, that was _great_!”

Laurie shuddered, a far-off look in her eyes as she struggled to recover. Safiya pet her hair and caressed her skin, whispering pleasantries to the nearly cum-drunk blonde, who was still taking in great lungfuls of air. Safiya’s free hand caressed her cheeks, using her thumb to wipe away the worst of the runny mascara and swipe at the black streaks that marked her face. While the motions were tender, the bunny worked quick and fast and very efficiently wiped up the streaky mess, leaving Violet to wonder just how many times she’d made a girl’s makeup run with her cock and then cleaned it up.

“That was so cool,” Violet agreed, her voice a distant whisper, but it was heard by both regardless. Safiya puffed up and preened like she was a girl on display, and Laurie blushed and mashed her lips together shyly. 

It was Safiya that broke the silence after several minutes of harsh breathing, where the only actions were those from Goldie and Angela as they kissed and kissed and _kissed._ “Let’s head downstairs, yeah? I know you guys booked a room already, but I think I have a nicer one in mind for you, Violet - ah, that’s alright with you, Laurie, right?”

It wasn’t phrased as a question, not really, and Lauire immediately flushed and inclined her head, still not ready to speak and totally okay with deferring her judgment. While her face was significantly cleaner now, it was still obvious what had happened to her, and the sight made Violet’s mouth even _dryer._ Safiya winked at Violet a moment later, and she flushed, too.

* * *

“This is a different room,” Laurie muttered, looking around and taking it in. It looked like a normal love-hotel style room, with a big round bed that dominated the area, with a few love-seats arranged around it. Dressers dotted the walls, all at a perfect height for someone to bend over or sit on top of and still be in a position to get fucked. The main draw of the room was that the far wall was one giant mirror, from edge-to-edge and floor-to-ceiling, and polished until it gleamed. 

“It’s cute,” Safiya said simply, guiding them both into the room with her hands on their lower backs. “Lets you really see everything, y’know?”

She urged them forward before sealing the door behind them, and punching something into the pad right beside it. Violet stepped forward hesitantly, and nervously wrapped her arms over her stomach. The fact that she was in a room that was so obviously designed for sex made her terribly anxious, and the fact that she could see herself clearly in the mirror did not help her nerves. Her height was thrown into stark relief as she stared at her reflection, and she felt awkward for it.

“You look nervous, Violet,” Safiya noted, her accent curling around the words to give them an exotic lilt. She stepped off to the side and put her hands on her hips, making a show of how she was checking the brunette out. “That just won’t do - right, Laurie?”

“No need to be nervous, Vi,” Laurie assured her, setting a hand on her arm. 

Violet smiled nervously and brushed at her hair. “I’m just…”

“I definitely think we should get you nice and comfortable,” Safiya drawled slowly, baring her teeth in a wide grin. “Laurie, wouldn’t you like to help her out? Get her out of those stuffy clothes?”

Again, contrary to Laurie’s nature, she nodded along in acceptance with Safiya’s proposition. She stepped forwards and set her hands on Violet’s waist, and Violet blushed and half-spun around with a ‘Laurie?!’ on her lips. 

Laurie shrugged. “I dressed you up, so it makes sense for me to help undress you, no?”

Violet’s mouth was as dry as if it had been stuffed with cotton when Laurie began to drag her tight shirt up inch by inch. Violet didn’t make a move to protest, and as more of her pale skin - the palest in the room by far - was revealed, she began to shiver. Laurie’s arms wrapped around her as she tried to take it all the way off, her palms going flat against her taut stomach; she didn’t even make an effort to hide how she was feeling her up. It took several tugs to get it over the swell of her large breasts, flashing the white bra that Laurie had chosen to look ‘nice’, but the blonde was then forced to halt when she couldn’t reach further.

“Arms up,” she whispered against Violet’s shoulder, and the brunette complied with another shudder - this one of pure, sexual arousal. Her shirt was tugged off and deposited, and Laurie’s hands swept back down the slight curve of her torso and waist, toward her jeans. Laurie’s fingers worked quickly and deftly at the button that kept them pinned together and then the zipper, and she hooked her thumb into the waistband. She purposefully went around both the jeans and her panties so that when she started tugging them down both went together, leaving her lower half totally bare. Violet squirmed, but the motions only aided Laurie, rather than providing any sort of protection.

She instinctively moved to cover up, but then Safiya was there, spinning her around and lightly pulling at her chin. Her head tilted down as Safiya stepped up to kiss her, and the only thing Violet could think of in that moment was how soft her mouth was. Violet hadn’t kissed many people before, really, and had no basis for things outside of books and shows, but even she could tell that the teenager was _good_ at it. She easily coaxed Violet into it, and Violet was actually happy to sink into the offered pleasure of her mouth even as hands began to slide against her body. 

The brunette was guided to the bed and gently eased around until her back was toward it, and never once did Safiya break their lip-lock. Safiya carefully brought her down, and when the back of her knees hit the bed she sat down on it instinctually. Safiya leaned in, setting her knees on the bedding and lowering her body toward Violet’s. The taller girl slid back to make room for her, and Safiya eagerly followed her along. However, their lips did not stay together for long as Safiya trailed off and started planting wet kisses against the corners of her lips and then descending down over the rounded curve of her jawline. Violet whimpered as Safiya nuzzled in close, following the gentle sweep down to her neck.

The bunny’s floppy ears dangled towards Violet’s face as the girl swept over her neck, pushing her lips to tender, sensitive skin. She suckled hard in well-chosen spots that were particularly sensitive and made Violet whimper louder, but her pace was ceaseless and she did not hold herself in one place for long as she went all the way to her collarbones. Her hands moved under Violet’s body, easily worming their way between her and the bedding as she tried to work at the clasp of her bra while her mouth began to slip into the dense valley of her cleavage. With a muffled click the bra came loose, allowing Violet’s generous chest to bounce free; the bra was slid off carefully and gently, and her breasts rolled to the sides as gravity worked on them. 

Safiya loudly let out a puff of air, and somehow, she managed to make even that act sound sexy. “Wow - these things are _big._ ”

Violet fidgeted. “They’re not -”

Safiya’s slender finger pushed against her lips sensually, effectively silencing her. Her hand slipped around Violet’s breast just a moment later, squeezing the lush mound of white flesh calmly and cooly, a grin on her lips. “No, they really are -and they feel natural.”

“...Yes, they are.” 

“That makes them even better,” Safiya winked. “Gosh, I love them. I rarely see girls as tall and willowy as yourself with such a gorgeous rack…”

She trailed off as her head dipped back down, and Violet felt warm and hot as Safiya’s mouth pressed a line of kisses over her fat breast, moving towards her nipple quickly before sucking the tender pink nub into her mouth. Violet let out a squeaking groan as the turgid nipple was flicked by Safiya’s slender tongue and rolled around before being sucked upon, while her other hand moved over to grope her free breast. Fingers pushed into her soft skin as her mouth released the nipple with a wet pop, and her lips resumed their downward crawl as they kissed over the bottom curve of her plump tit and over her chest, down the flat curve of her belly and over her navel. Her tongue slid through her belly button, and a sudden burst of sensitivity sent sparks through Violet’s core and made her hips roll.

“Gosh, you’re pretty,” Safiya gushed, her lips briefly leaving her skin. 

Safiya’s head moved down her pelvis before centering itself between her thighs, and Violet let out a louder, more plaintive whimper as Safiya’s hot breath washed over the bare lips of her pussy. The girl looked up to lock eyes with her as she stuck her tongue out, flashing her pink tongue and the silver piercing struck through it. It dipped down, and at first Safiya only ran the tip across her folds, but that was still more than enough for Violet to whimper a second time. Safiya’s left hand slid down to rest on the svelte curve of her waist, as her right reached up to grope at her breast; she could reach properly given the length of Violet’s torso, but the slight grazing and prodding heightened the surreal feel of it all.

Her tongue slid out again, with the tip of her tongue pushing between the lips of her pussy and deeper inside. Violet bit her lip and gasped as the wet tongue dragged through the inner lining of her pink walls, moving across the side from bottom-to-top before dipping just under the fleshy nub of her clit. Violet’s legs tensed involuntarily as the tongue explored her, simply at first and without any harder action, but that didn't last for long. Safiya pulled back momentarily before sliding back in, burying her head between the older girl’s thighs and running the broad flat of her tongue over her flushed lips. The cool and slippery piercing rubbed against her walls, providing a delicious sort of friction between the fleshy tongue and squishy walls.

“Oh my,” Violet sighed, biting down on her lip. Safiya dipped further down until all Violet could see was a shock of white hair between her thighs and floppy bunny ears that bounced with each lick of her tongue, and every time that hard piercing rubbed against her, her thighs clenched. Safiya noticed how much she seemed to enjoy it, and she began to liberally apply her pierced tongue over everything in reach, and expertly maneuvered her tongue so that she alternated between the softness of her tongue and the hardness of the metal. She rubbed it against her clit while her tongue twirled and slipped through the fleshy hood that surrounded her clit, and the combined sensations had Violet’s hips buck and roll.

Laurie cooed as she watched them, and slid onto the bed right beside them. She pulled on her top and stripped it off in no time, tossing it aside without any care. Her plump, perky chest was contained in a lacy, bright blue bra that contrasted with the velvety red of the love-room, but fit Laurie’s style oh-so-well. Her skirt came off just as quickly, showing a matching pair of skimpy panties that were entirely for show and not modesty, but from there it took her some time to work at her boots. Violet had seen Laurie nude before, of course, as Laurie was confident and bold, and she’d seen her in lingerie plenty of times as well, since she enjoyed strutting around their condo in a nice matching set with a silk robe around herself, but here and now, in so intimate a setting, was setting Violet off. 

Safiya eagerly slurped at her core, delving deeper with each lick as if working at an ice-cream cone and diving toward the gooey core. Violet’s hand grabbed a fistful of the sheets as she raised her upper body, an action that saw her F-cup breasts bounce on her chest and give Safiya the leverage she needed to sink her fingers into one, while Violet’s own hand reached down. It hovered for a moment as Violet looked over to the mirror and saw herself in a half-crunch, with a kneeling girl in a bunny leotard between her legs and ravenously licking her out.

“You can touch,” Laurie reassured. “You can _so_ touch.”

Violet’s fingers dipped down and tangled in Safiya’s hair, and she let out a soft sigh at the silky feel. It was as nice as she imagined, and she immediately began to run her fingers through it as it to comb it of any tangles and knots; of course, it was so well done that there were none, but she needed something to do to take her mind off the awesome pleasure coming off her core. The sights she’d seen that night collected in her mind, and the sensations she’d felt when seeing them pooled in her belly like fuel for the coming fire; she did not have much in the way of sexual stamina thanks to her inexperience, and Safiya was _good_ at what she did, and was easily coaxing Violet to orgasm.

Safiya pulled away, smacking her shiny lips, and grinned. Violet groaned and whimpered, clamping her fingers down in her soft hair as her hips continued to roll, but the teen did not hold up. “Oh, you’re close.” 

Violet flushed hard. “I -”

“Shhh,” Safiya soothed, rising up between Violet’s legs. “Don’t worry -”

“-She likes to be called sweetie,” Laurie chipped in, and Safiya rolled off her prompt, smooth as ice.

“-Sweetie. As long as you’re happy, _I’m_ happy. Right now, this is all about you.”

Her head dipped down and she pressed a kiss against Laurie’s collarbone, and her lips broke into a smile. “I’m going to sit down, alright? And then I just want you to sit in my lap, sweetie.”

Violet was hesitant as Safiya's strong hands pushed against her and firmly settled her down while the bunny girl clambered further onto the wide bed. She crossed her legs as she sat down, sitting like she was a schoolgirl, and Violet could easily imagine her as a student sitting diligently and waiting for a teacher. For some reason the thought stuck in her mind, as if Safiya's younger age was a significant trait to her fevered brain. The teen fished out her cock much like before, tugging her leotard aside and letting it flop free before it started to rise up to its full, towering length. With a few deft tugs she stretched out the bottom of the leotard and, as if there were some hidden seams or zippers, the bottom separated and gave her easier access. It had the effect of exposing her previously tucked balls, which rolled free like two swollen pool balls.

"I-It's big," Violet murmured, staring the cock down. Laurie crawled around them on all fours and set herself down on her side, watching with interest as Safiya produced a condom wrapper from some undisclosed location and ripped it open with her teeth, before carefully placing the plastic against her bulbous head. Laurie was on her in an instant, her head hovering over the length of cock and her hand right around the tip; with a quick motion she pushed her head down just like she had in the viewing room, but only did so once and with an accompanying roll of her hand. 

"Yeah," Safiya agreed with a shy smile. "I know - but we're doing it like this so you can take me at your pace. Don't feel the need to take it all, sweetie; just whatever you can manage - whatever makes you feel good."

"S-so I just....?" Violet trailed off as Laurie pulled off Safiya’s dick, her hand massaging a lime-green condom that she’d stretched over it. It was the largest condom that Violet had ever seen - though granted, that meant little - but even so, it looked entirely strained around the mammoth shaft. 

Safiya smiled sweetly and stretched out her hands in a beckoning gesture. "Come here, beautiful - let me help you."

Violet bit her lip as she crawled forwards, and Safiya took hold of her hips. Her fingers closed around her narrow waist and effortlessly pulled her up, exerting her strength to lift up the taller woman and bring her onto her lap. She didn't do all the work, allowing Violet to crawl over her stockinged legs as she wished, and the brunette did so with some hesitance, mostly due to the size of the monster cock before her. It stretched past the imprint of Safiya's belly button, and when compared to Violet's body, it looked like it would impale her right through.

"Place your legs to either side, Vi," Laurie suggested, and Violet did so as she hovered in Safiya's lap. While the teen's legs were folded and crossed, hers went around her sides and dipped near her back, enfolding her until they were face-to-face in a lotus position.

"You look gorgeous," Safiya murmured, leaning forward to pluck at Violet's nipple with her lips. She tugged it just far enough for her breastflesh to wobble when she let go, and Violet whimpered. "Just sit down whenever you want, baby. Take it nice and slow."

It was with some trepidation that Violet started to lower herself down, and almost instantly sighed when she felt the head of that fat prick hit her lower lips. She rubbed against it and slid forward, and realizing she needed something to brace herself before lowering down, she set both hands on Safiya's shoulders. They felt nice and soft beneath her hands, but were tense with hidden muscle, indicating her athletic nature. She gripped tight as she started to try again, lowering herself down slowly and more accurately. Laurie, for her part, came up behind her and gripped Safiya's cock by the base, keeping it propped up like a pillar as Violet began to descend.

"Such a good girl," Safiya praised, but as her eyes alternated between both the brunette and the blonde it was hard to tell who she was talking to - yet both flushed at her praise all the same. She was smiling softly and sweetly as Violet did her best to push down, sliding the cockhead through her plump folds and against the entrance of her cunt. Her cockhead was huge, thicker than anything else that Violet had before, and it took her a good minute to adjust herself and take the fat, throbbing thing inside her tightness; it wasn't easy, and while Safiya's oral had made her cunt wet with juices, she still struggled to accommodate it inside her.

When the first inch of that meaty dick popped into her, she let out a soft gasp and a sharp whine. The dickhead felt huge inside her, pushing her out like a rubbery fist, and she bit her lip from the stretching sensation inside her - even if she was far more sexually active she'd have trouble accommodating such a large thing, and as she was it was incredibly eye-watering. 

Safiya noticed the stress on her face, and cooed reassuringly. Her hand moved around to Violet's back and rubbed, sliding up and down and running in circles as she stared the brunette right in the eyes with her pretty, turquoise orbs. "That's it, sweetie. Gosh, you're getting off to a wonderful start."

Violet continued to slip down, sliding another inch into her soft pussy. Her walls squirmed out and widened at the throbbing dickhead delved deeper, and she had to stop to let herself recover from the powerful entry. She tried again, this time taking another few inches into her soaked depths, but every so often she was forced to stop and adjust. Her head hung down as her eyes squeezed shut, little groans leaving her lips as she wiggled her hips and fought to grant herself space inside herself, and Safiya continued to reassuringly rub her body. Her eyes never broke contact, shining and staring the entire time, and Violet blushed harder. 

Down she went, taking another third of cock inside her before halting, her body shaking and cunt quivering. She felt an incredible pressure in her abdomen that demanded she move, that she bounce up and down the pillar of virility under her and go wild, but that wasn’t something that she was capable of. Still, it made her feel hot and bothered for it, and she couldn’t deny that it felt _really good_. She didn’t know if she was capable of rising and falling like she knew she should, and settled for shifting her hips up and down a few inches at a time, just gently moving up and down the meat rod as her inner walls squished and stretched around it. 

“See? You’re getting it,” Safiya said, her voice all breathy words and exotic intonations. Her hands continued to slide up and down Viole’s slender sides, memorizing the outline of her svelte body as the brunette rocked atop her cock.

“Doesn’t she feel nice?” Laurie followed up, saddling behind Violet and practically purring into her ear. Violet’s spine tingled as she felt the soft pinpoints of Laurie’s scantily-clad breasts on her back, pushing against her as the blonde got in closer. Her chin rested on Violet’s shoulder as the lotus position made them level in height, and the brunette could practically hear the smile in her voice. “Isn’t this so much better than that silly thing you bought?”

“Y-yeah,” Violet admitted, capturing her lip with her teeth. Her pelvis moved in slick rocking motions, rubbing back and forth and jumping along only a third of cock at a time; never going down too low, and neither rising up too high. It was a comfortable pace, and while the bludgeoning rod stretched her out and the fat head probed deep, she was capable of handling the eye-watering pressure, though she couldn’t manage all that much. The position helped, though, as she was able to pace herself, and Safiya seemed content to let her move as she willed.

“I’m glad,” Safiya gushed, leaning in to press a kiss to Violet’s lips. “I love pleasing my girl.”

Violet let out a squeak of a sigh. She knew that the words were meant for the show of it and the situation she’d paid for, but it reminded her of her lewder romance novels, and it made her body react accordingly. She liked that kind of stuff, and it had her core heat up pleasantly and her cunt ripple out around the cock - something that Safiya noticed and let out her own groan at.

“You _do_ feel so nice, baby,” Safiya husked, her lips once more kissing along the curve of her jaw. Her hands continued to massage, but without much purpose and instead stroking any flesh that was within reach. “You treat me so well.”

“You two look so hot right now,” Laurie husked into her ear, her body now fully pressed against Violet’s, with her arms wrapped around her flat midsection as the brunette rocked back and forth, up and down with ragged thrusts of her pelvis. Her breasts flattened against Violet’s back, acting as a soft cushion that made the woman sigh. “Don’t you think so, Vi? It’s making me so hot to watch…”

Violet’s eyes glanced over at the mirror where she was gyrating atop Safiya’s fat dick, with two females wrapped around her and keeping her in an embrace of tanned skin, and she groaned. Her hands dug tighter into Safiya’s shoulders as she tried to move just a bit faster, taking more cock inside her with quick, rolling motions. It stretched her out and made her inner walls bend further than they ever had, but even the pain of the stretching felt nice, and added to the fire in her belly.

“Touch her, Vi,” Laurie urged, her voice breathless with lust. “C’mon, sweetie -”

“Go for it,” the teen encouraged. Violet did not know where to touch, though, but Safiya was ready to show her, and carefully grabbed her hands and pulled them off her shoulders to guide them down to her breasts. She simply dropped the brunette’s hands on her chest and then went back to her own work, allowing Violet to do as she wished. It took her only a moment of consideration to pull the simple straps down and, much like she had imagined before, the generous tits popped free of the simple cups and bounced into her hands, filling them in an instant.

Violet’s fingers were slender and thin, just like her body, and failed to cover much of the caramel-coloured breastflesh, but she still tried all the same. Safiya’s nipples were tiny and pebble-like, and had silver ball piercings stuck right through on either end; curiously, and remembering Leah’s comments, Violet’s long fingers wrapped around the little nugs and rolled, just experimentally tugging and prodding. She was rewarded with a moan and a roll of Safiya’s shoulders, and the reaction spurred her on to try a little bit firmer, and to properly squeeze the fat flesh in her hands.

“That’s it,” Safiya whispered, her tongue sliding against her neck. “You’re getting it. I always said you were a fast learner, sweetie.”

She didn’t, of course, but in her world of make-believe girlfriend, she absolutely did, and that was the kind of stuff Violet wanted to hear. She rolled her shoulders as her nerves pulsed and her cunt squirmed with gratification, with surged in intensity when Laurie pressed her own lips to Violet’s temple and cheekbones in a mirror of Safiya. As she squeezed down on the hand-filling mass of doughy titflesh she simultaneously rolled her hips, moving in tandem and using it as a benchmark to move properly. Each time she squeezed and rolled Safiya’s nipples she let out pleased little lips and yelps, which Violet adored.

“You _are,_ ” Laurie insisted, breaking the spell of ‘girlfriend experience’ and into reality. “You’re getting into it, just like I hoped, and _God_ you look so attractive right now; _both_ of you do - my two favourite girls, going at it….”

Violet’s lips were tight and her teeth bit down on the inside of her cheek as she tried to stop from swearing. She rolled her hips, gyrating herself on the thick, bludgeoning rod that sank so deep inside of her - she wanted to try and take more, but she could do little more than drop down half an inch at a time at a glacially slow pace; it was just too much for her. Safiya didn’t seem to mind that her dick wasn’t being properly used, and continued to whisper encouragement as her lips tasted Violet’s skin and left hickies all across the pale canvas. 

Her orgasm came quickly, because she was already on-edge from the oral, and she was inexperienced enough that it all left her breathless; the atmosphere of the club, the pretty bunnies on display, the wine, and the two girls wrapped around her, caressing her and whispering naughty and sweet things into her ears. In truth, she’d been on-edge the entire time, since before she’d seen Angela and Goldie go at it so intimately, and her brain was greedily sucking up all of that and using it to fuel her climax. It was strange because it was so different to what she was used to, but it wasn’t unwelcome - far from it.

She didn’t shout or scream, but whimpered in her usual manner and froze up as every nerve ending surged with electric pulses and her cunt clamped down hard around the invading meat. Laurie’s hands had long since crept up to fondle her breasts, twerking her hard nipples while Safiya’s lips left marks around her neck. Neither said anything as she climaxed, as her hips rolled in quick, jerking motions and her inner walls rippled and squirmed, but they heightened the mind-blowing feel of it with their attentive hands. It was funny, because Violet felt as if her mind was being blown into the stratosphere, with her eyes hazing over, tongue growing thick, and limbs totally locked in place such that movement was impossible, but the limbs tangling around her kept her wonderfully grounded.

Violet wasn’t even aware when they both pulled away, for she was so out of it. She was aware when Safiya’s strong arms bore her down on the carpet of pillows near the head of the bed, urging her down softly. Violet’s limbs felt weak, her mouth numb, and cunt pleasantly tingling with the after-effects of her orgasm, and Safiya looked very pleased with her.

“Great job, sweetie,” she purred, planting a wet kiss on Violet’s forehead. “Rest up, now, okay? Gimme a sec.”

Violet struggled to find her voice. She wanted to rise up, too, but the pillows just felt so nice, and Safiya was pleasantly strong as she pushed her shoulders down. “B-but you didn’t… didn’t cum.”

“Hey, it’s you first,” Safiya replied with a sultry wink. “And don’t worry about me - it _is_ Laurie’s turn, after all. Say, have you ever really seen your girl let loose?”

“S-Safiya,” Laurie protested, her voice bordering on an indignant whine. Safiya approached her after a moment, and took her face in her brown hand. Fingers locked around her chin and tilted her head up, and Safiya’s lips descended down for a long, steamy kiss that, while Violet couldn’t tell what was going on inside her mouth, was still fairly obvious that the teen had taken full control. Her tongue was pushing against Laurie’s cheeks almost comically as if making a show of how much more dominant she was, and the blonde barely put up a fight at all.

Still, Laurie’s hands reached around Safiya’s back as if searching for something. It was like she knew exactly what she was going for and, within a few seconds, was peeling the leotard apart and baring more and more of Safiya’s gorgeous, caramel-coloured skin to their eyes. Laurie could only imagine that Laurie had stripped the teen down many, many times, and squirmed from atop her pillows as the girl was deftly unclothed. Her muscles could only lightly be seen under unblemished caramel skin, having been brought to the fore by the motions of sex, while the flat washboard of abs that decorated her stomach were thrown into relief like rough hills as sweat glazed them. It made Violet’s mouth water, and Laurie’s hands were instantly on them, running over the tough hilltops. Silver glimmered in her navel, one of her many piercings. Her stockings were still snug around her waist, but Laurie tried to pull those down, too, without delay.

Safiya pulled off with a wet pop as Laurie tugged her cock through the cut-out in the stockings that was meant for easy access to it, and then struggled in pulling the waistband of the stockings around said cock and ended up getting it half-stuck around her toned ass. “I know what you like, Laurie. Now, how about you get on your hands and knees, huh?”

Laurie bit her lip as she complied, letting go of the stockings in favour of crawling around and getting down. She did so without any protest, but Safiya merely hummed as she finished peeling down her stockings, rolling them over her plump, toned thighs and runner’s legs. “Go up a little more, baby - let’s let your friend see you, yeah?”

The blonde shuddered and yet willingly followed along, crawling forwards and planting herself just a ways away from Violet, just far enough down for the brunette to see her roommate’s red face. Laurie locked eyes with Violet, and while she seemed to have her usual, unfazed face, there was the slightest colouring to her cheeks. Safiya got behind her, her long cock swaying as she carefully peeled down Laurie’s skimpy undergarments and tossed them aside with far less care than Violet’s bra. Laurie whined with need and pushed her ass backwards, but Safiya’s hand was there to stop her, and all the blonde achieved was pushing her generous ass-flesh into squeezing fingers. Safiya’s other hand casually pulled her condom off and threw it away, and Violet realized that Laurie must have ordered it raw.

Safiya took her place behind Laurie, setting both hands on the blonde’s wide hips and setting her cock in the cleft of her ass. She rubbed it back and forth for a few seconds as she slowly made her way down, at first gently teasing Laurie, rubbing the underside of her vascular girth across the blonde’s pussy, before finally lowering herself all the way. When it came to Violet, she’d been in control of the pace, and it had gone slow and steady, but Safiya wasn’t giving any control over the Laurie in this session. She smirked, flashing a snaggle-toothed grin as her cock was aligned with the blonde’s folds, and without a second’s delay, thrust right in. 

Laurie practically screeched as she was suddenly and abruptly filled with hard, dense dick-meat, with almost all nine-point-six inches of it stuck inside her pliant cunt in one go. Her head was thrown back, blonde hair whipping around, and her spine arched considerably as she struggled to cope with the sudden impaling thrust. Violet imagined it to be incredibly hard on her, but there was nothing like pain in her eyes at all, and in fact, from the needy grin playing at her lips, she _liked_ it. Safiya didn’t wait for Laurie to recover or adjust, as her hips were already drawing back for another forward slam, and before the blonde had even returned to her position the cock was already pumping forward. Her strong hips collided with Laurie’s fleshy ass in a great clap that had her entire ass shake with ripples, and her plump breasts wobbled forward despite the stiff, lacy bra around them.

Safiya repeated the motion, physically moving Laurie forward each time her hips connected with her ass. The blonde whined and groaned, but made a good show of keeping herself composed and as she always was: straight laced and in total control, but as Safiya’s massive girlcock was sheathed in her steaming depths, it was clear that her self-control was being tried. To her credit she still kept her gaze on Violet as the bunny had urged, but that only made the strain all the more evident when the fat, bludgeoning girlcock slammed in deep, hard enough for Safiya’s breasts to bounce. She put all her power into it, not holding back one bit, and the sheer power she was able to bring to bear was awe-inspiring. She could see why Laurie had called her a ‘young stud’ earlier, and the fascination of being railed by such a strong younger teen was certainly a high selling point. Her muscles and abs bunched and coiled as she thrust, making her look like an athlete working out or someone in the midst of a marathon, only Laurie was on the receiving end. 

Laurie’s lips remained closed though whines escaped them, and deep rumbles emanated from her chest. The way her hands kept her body upright, chest puffed out and breasts presented like tantalizing mountains, made her appear as though she had some measure of control, but that was Safiya’s next target. Her hands reached out and grabbed Laurie’s arms, and the blonde let out a questioning whine as Safiya suddenly tugged them back and caused Laurie to dop and fall towards the bed - only momentarily, though, as her forward drop was arrested by the teen’s strength. She pulled her back into a rough doggy-style position, but instead of being braced up by her arms, Laurie was being held up by Safiya through the use of her arms, as if they were reins. 

“I love hearing Laurie’s cries and moans,” Safiya husked, her accent coming out nice and thick in her sexually charged state. Her comment was directed at Violet, whose breathing came in heavy pants as she watched the two go at it. “It’s so easy to do, too.”

“W-wait,” Laurie protested, but this time her voice had some bite to it. She looked between Violet and Safiya, and then focused entirely on Violet, her face red as a tomato. “That’s not - uh - you don’t - she doesn’t -”

“C’mon,” Safiya husked, lowering her face down into Laurie’s hair. “You watched and waited as your friend went first like a good girl, and you’ve been _so_ patient, _and_ you even helped me out. You deserve a treat, _habibi_.”

Laurie bit her lip, her eyes visibly clouding over. “W-well -”

Safiya smirked. “Shhhh… You _deserve_ to be taken care of for all your good work, Laurie. Just relax and let Safiya take care of you, yeah?”

Laurie didn’t reply, her face hanging down until her hair partially obscured it. It was as clear a sign of acceptance as any, because Laurie never acted like she had just - never stuttered, never let herself be sweet-talked into anything, and all of her many defences just totally fled her when Safiya spoke. Though, to be honest, Violet was sure that hers would - and had - as well if Safiya spoke to her like that. There was something to be said for the seductive nature of futanari, and Safiya was all of that and more. It made sense why they were always romantically taken by others; they were a real catch in every sense

Safiya kept up her punishing thrusts, slamming her fat dick as deep as it could go and using her full length to stretch out Laurie’s cunt. Each slam had the blonde’s body rock and her spine dip, with her ass acting as a cushion to catch the descending pelvis that bore the V-cut of her abs. Great claps rang out and filled the room, accompanied closely by wet squelches and slutty moans that left Laurie’s lips, though she attempted to be subtle about it. Safiya kissed the top of her hair as she rutted, pulling back on Laurie’s arms and using them as leverage with which to rock their bodies together. Her thick, powerful thighs bunched up as she powered forwards in her kneeling position, sending her cock thrusting forwards like a lance that claimed every last inch of pussy before her. 

Laurie rocked like a toy for Safiya’s pleasure, body shaking with each punishing thrust and jab. Sweat lined her body as the strain and pressure took its toll, and her composure began to fall about brick by brick as the sex went on; her eyes would clench, her eyelids would droop, her teeth would bite her lip or her cheek while her jaw tensed. Spittle even flew from her lips as her mouth hung open and tongue lolled as pleasure took a heavy toll, yet never once was the same mirrored on Safiya. She truly looked to be in supreme control, slamming in and out evenly without a problem, her movements getting harder and harder each time. Sweat lined her skin and outlined her athletic contours, but she didn’t seem tired in the least.

Her repeated slams wore at Laurie’s strength until it was clear that the blonde could barely hold on. Her stance widened as she spread her legs and parted her thighs, giving Safiya better access to thrust while she attempted to brace herself. Her back dipped and shoulders lowered until, unlike when she’d started, her head and upper back were lower than her ass, with her breasts just about grazing the couch. Safiya was smirking as she laid into Laurie with wild abandon, bucking like a stallion, with her cute little bow and bunny ears bobbing around comically. Her fat tits bounced too, with silver piercings catching the dim light and reflecting it outwards as they rose up high.

She suddenly let go of Laurie’s arms, and with the blonde’s compromised position she immediately fell to the bed, with her upper body flat against it while her ass was high in the air. Safiya slapped her ass and watched as it jiggled while her second hand undid the clasps of Laurie’s bra and pulled it off, dragging it out from under her and comically throwing it onto a nearby night lamp. Laurie’s soft breasts flattened as she was pushed down, for Safiya lowered herself and adjusted her body to properly mount the blonde. She fucked downward with harsh strokes, slamming in like a drill, using gravity to aid her potent motions, and that seemed to break the last of Laurie’s resistances.

She groaned into the bed, her voice growing louder and louder with each downward jab. Safiya fucked downward, dropping her hips and drilling into the sick folds that squelched sloppily as the cock delved deep, and Laurie groaned aloud. Safiya’s hands kept her upper body pinned down, preventing Laurie from recovering, but the blonde made no attempt to; her hands buried themselves in the red silk sheets and held tight as slutty moans and sighs left her lips, gaining in intensity as Safiya’s thrusting, dropping hips ramped up in speed and ferocity. The blonde struggled to widen her stance and hold herself up, her legs stretching out past the line of her shoulders, but it seemed pointless as her ass quivered and wavered. 

Safiya’s fat balls slapped up against the blonde’s slit as her dick plunged deep, burying every last throbbing inch in the steaming snatch, and the repeated full-bodied thrusts made it impossible for Laurie to keep up. Every thrust made her moans come out louder and her hips drop down further and further, until it was clear that Laurie had no control over her own body, either, and that her attempts to stay upright were only at Safiya’s discretion. She was fucked down and down and down until her pelvis hit the bed and her legs rolled inward, until she was in a prone-bone position and utterly flat. She let out a low groan as she pulled in a pillow and wrapped her arms around it, using it as support as the bunny girl used the new position to add a new edge to her thrusts.

Safiya never stopped, but adjusted herself accordingly to do a better job and thrust properly. Her knees went around Laurie’s legs, keeping them in a cage, while her hands held onto her shoulders and neck, keeping them pinned. Her hips delved down hard, still hitting Laurie’s ass with that loud, satisfying clap that sent it into a jiggling frenzy, with the Egyptian’s strong midsection curving and tensing each time. Violet’s hands found her own breast and, as she watched it all happen - as she watched her friend sink lower and lower into her sexual lust, indulging in the gorgeous white-haired girl above her - she palmed her own tit and squeezed her nipples. 

Laurie practically yelled, raising her voice in shameless lust as Safiya plowed her like she was a field to be tilled. Her sopping slit was pounded time and time again, her body shaking and being forced deeper into the plush mattress, and the bed dipped down around her until it looked like it had an imprint of her body. Violet’s other hand snaked lower, towards her own pussy, spurred on by the lusty scenes before her. Safiya’s face was a mask of concentration as she worked harder and harder, shoving herself inside without relent and working like an utter machine; a love-making machine that knew every single one of Laurie’s pressure points. It was clear that Safiya was working herself ragged, though, for sweat lined her face and made her snowy hair stick against it, but it was like she was waiting for… something before letting go.

It was clear what it was when Laurie buried her face into the cushion and she groaned right into it, her body jerking and quivering like a marionette on strings. She reached her own climax, fucked right into it by Safiya’s fat girlcock, and as it came on her Safiya let herself loose, too. She did not pull out and slammed in one final time and, with every last inch deep inside Laurie’s snatch, began to cum. Violet could only imagine the hearty load filling her roommate up at that very moment, but she really, really wished she could see it. Her fingers dragged through her sodden pussy lips as she imagined the thick baby-batter spreading through her friend’s insides, gumming her up with potent white fluids, and her cunt tingled favourably with those thoughts.

It could have lasted for a minute or ten, Violet was not sure, but she touched herself the entire time that her friend orgasmed and Safiya emptied her swollen balls inside her cunt. When she pulled free she did so with a wet squelch and a rush of sticky fluids that painted the sheets in white, as thick and goopy as she imagined. Violet’s mind drifted to Laurie’s comments about kinks and creampies, and the _Make me a Mamma!_ Package she’d thought was amusing, and found it much more enticing than she gave it credit for. Laurie only groaned as Safiya retreated, but looked entirely out of it, as if her mind had fled her body.

“Did you like that, Violet?”

Violet broke herself out of her entranced stupor and locked eyes with Safiya, who had her in her sights. A sultry grin decorated her lips, and the brunette’s breathing took on a new edge as she stared the gorgeous, fit girl over. “I - I did.”

“Would you like me to do it for you, too?” Safiya purred, crawling closer to Violet. Her breasts swayed beneath her and her cock bobbed, the fat tip still leaking pearly fluids. “You still have another round left, and I think what you want is a nice, big creampie.”

Violet shuddered, because _damn it,_ she really did want that, but she had to be practical. “We should, uh, probably use a condom.”

“Girlfriends don’t use condoms, do they, _habibi?_ ”

“N-no,” Violet admitted, face red. Safiya came in closer, crawling over Violet’s body amid her big pile of cushions. “But I’m not on protection…”

“I can pull out if you want me to,” Safiya murmured. “If you ask me to.”

Her face was so close to Violet’s that she felt hot, and her brain totally took the back seat in making decisions due to the proximity. “Okay,” she blurted out, and Safiya grinned right against her lips as she dove in for a kiss. It wasn’t dominating or powerful like Laurie’s, but a rich tangling of tongues and swapping of saliva that coaxed Violet into giving in to the studly futa. Her legs were spread by Safya’s hands, her thighs stretched out to bare her core to the futa’s long, thick cock. While they still locked lips the teen leaned over her and pointed her cock down like a spear and, while her hands were still preoccupied with keeping her legs spread, she began to thrust down using only the strength of her midsection.

Her dickhead brushed her folds before sinking past them, and the plush lips went wide as they greedily accepted it. Violet was still tired, but her body was horny and her desire for the futanari was running high. Her tunnel was ready and willing, and it was far easier for Safiya to sink her turgid prick inside - it helped that watching Laurie get fucked into a stupor made her very wet. She moaned cutely as the cock entered her hole inch by inch, pushing out her spongy walls without difficulty. It didn’t even matter to her that the dick was now slick with Laurie’s juices and cum, nor did the practical part of her mind raise the issue that even that little bit of semen could get her pregnant - in fact, it made her body tingle with desire.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Safiya whispered, momentarily breaking their lip lock. Violet only nodded and moaned, not trusting her words, and settled back into the deep kiss as Safiya began to roll her hips and slide her huge length in and out of her sopping quim. She wasn’t fucking with the same intensity of Laurie, not even close, just a simple gyration that would have been lackluster if Safiya wasn’t carrying the biggest, fattest cock she’d ever seen or heard of. She didn’t jam the full thing inside of Violet all at once, and each downward push managed to get another few inches within her squirming tunnel, but it felt so good that it didn’t matter.

Violet settled deeper into her mattress of cushions, hands pulling at Safiya as the girl kissed her carefully and tenderly. It was almost shocking given her job and her nature, but it was everything that Violet wanted, and she was eager to take as much as she could. Their bodies didn’t quite touch, for Safiya leaned over them and used her distance as leverage, but her plump, doughy tits hung down and brushed up against Violet’s much larger ones. Their nipples occasionally touched and rubbed together, and the slight brush of those metal piercings made Violet positively shudder. 

Safiya's lips pulled away and kissed a trail down Violet's cheek, down to her jawline. Each kiss was punctuated by a word, and the combination of verbal and physical pleasure made her tingle. "You are just so pretty."

Safiya growled as her lips plucked at pale skin. "You _both_ are. I'm almost jealous that the two of you are roommates."

Violet’s fingers pulled at silky white locks, tugging Safiya's head against her. The teen's hips pumped and thrust gently, burying more of her cock into slick folds at a delicate in-and-out pace, gently working them looser. It was accompanied by awkward thrusts on Violet's part as she tried to match the skilled younger girl, and only partially succeeded. It didn't matter, though, not when Safiya was so attentive. She matched Violet’s inexpert pacing perfectly and adjusted accordingly, and still somehow managed to hit all of her sweet points and trigger sensitive spasms from her pussy seemingly without any effort.

Her hips drew back and thrust in the same motion, using a rolling type of thrust that effectively and efficiently worked the full length of hulking cockmeat in and out without causing any discomfort. She moved her hips in ways that Violet didn’t even know hips could be moved, and treated her long, thick cock like it was the easiest to maneuver tool in the world; her ability to handle such an immense length was awe-inspiring, though Violet found her mind too focused on the way it was thrusting inside of her to marvel at her technique or skill. Not for the first time, however, she thought about how many women the younger girl had pleased to achieve such a level of skill - it really was no wonder that futas were so vaunted and desired, and why Violet had never been lucky enough to find one for herself.

"You're so tight around me," Safiya purred, "and you're taking me so well."

"You're so big," Violet whimpered, clawing at her hair and back. The cock delved deep through her slick folds, driving down into her steaming depths and brushing past pleasure-points the entire way. Like the expert she was, Safiya was able to angle her cock _just right_ and prod her bulbous, leaking cock-tip into spots of her pussy that sent electric tingles through the narrow passage and through her lips, and drew tiny squeaks from her mouth. 

"Is it too m-"

"No," Violet gasped, rolling her hips to impale her slick snatch on the rubbery cockhead. "God, no."

"I'm happy," the dark-skinned girl purred. Her back arched and abs popped as her cock sank in a full eight inches, almost bottoming out entirely. Her cock continued it's back and forth sawing motions, her ass rising and fallen in pendulous arcs, but Violet was more interested in the lightly defined stomach before her. Much like Laurie had she reached out and pressed her hand against it, and could not contain her groan as the muscles ripple against her palm. Safiya’s body wasn’t an outrageous mass of muscle, but nice and athletic like a full-time student athlete, and it made the needier parts of her mind tingle. 

The fat slab of cockmeat was deep in her pliant cunt, wrapped up in snug, squishy flesh and spreading her apart. When the rubbery crown finally brushed up against her cervix her spine jolted with electricity and a loud yelp left her lips, a brief pleasure surge overloading her brain. Safiya repeated the motion easily, reaching the same depth and caressing Violet's womb, and the older girl shivered underneath her. It was an odd thought to be railed out by someone younger than her, and while she knew the age disparity between them wasn’t really that significant, it still added a strange edge to the fucking that Violet took a perverse sort of delight in. 

Safiya's mouth went down to her chest, with her body curving in on itself to allow the action. It made her stomach muscles bunch up underneath her fingers and provided her with a canvas to run her hand over, which was delightful. Safiya's lips began to kiss at her breasts and her tongue ran over her nipples, subjecting her to the same treatment as before, and it felt just as good. Her face pushed into her tits, sinking into the soft flesh in the same way that Laurie sank into the bed, and Safiya wasn't shy to lick and suckle anything in reach of her hungry mouth. She treated her tits with more attention than Violet had ever experienced, suckling at them like she was a baby, almost, and it felt _wonderful_.

She could almost understand why Laurie had treated her breasts like they were something to be fawned over, or Safiya’s earlier words of praise. She’d never put too much thought or credence in them, it was true, and it was, in part, because of her tall height and lack of curves elsewhere. It made her feel odd and topheavy - unlike Goldie or White, who carried their similarly-sized breasts far better than she did, due to their voluptuous curves and magnificent bodies. But with Safiya being so patient, so attentive, and so damn _good_ at sucking her tits, it made her feel just as impressive as Goldie. Her hand rose up and her fingers slipped into Safiya’s silken white locks, just running through them randomly and shakily tugging her head down, keeping it firm against her chest as she suckled and kissed. 

The bunny’s hips sawed down, spurred on by her strong core and enabling her turgid pole to plunge deep into Violet’s folds. Her lower lips felt tender, stretched so wide around the impaling cock that it seemed to defy belief. Each time it pushed inside - hard and quick, but not quite bordering on the all-out slamming with Laurie - it made her inner walls clamped tight and coil around it. It was like her plush insides were taking on the shape of the futanari’s cock, fitting around it snugly like a glove; but tight enough, though, to cause Safiya any trouble. Violet’s shoulders rolled and her spine shivered each time the cock entered her slick core, because even though the pace wasn’t all that intense, it was still more than enough to overwhelm her.

It was like a constant barrage of sensation that hit every nerve ending in her body, causing her toes to curl and fingers to twitch. Her teeth chattered and her spine surged with electric pleasure, while her abdomen burned with an intense inner fire. Safiya was _good;_ granted, Violet had little to compare it to, and no partner she’d ever had was in the same ballpark as the futa, but even so she could well imagine that the girl was supremely skilled at sex. To Violet, at least, she was a sex-goddess, easily able to tease a myriad of sensations out of her body like nothing ever had before, and it made her voice rise and fall in husky gasps and throaty mewls.

"I think you're close," the exotic bunny drawled, her voice husky and dripping with arousal. Her hips didn’t stop even while she spoke, as she had excellent control. "I am, too."

Violet's jaw was right as she met Safiya's turquoise eyes, which were so bright with colour they looked almost fake. _She's so good looking._

"Do you want me to finish inside you, Violet? Want me to fill you up, like Laurie?"

Violet held herself back from just blurting out a 'yes' through sheer effort. "P-protection…"

Safiya hummed, a coy look on her face. "Right… But a nice, big cream pie would feel so worth it, don't you think?"

Violet sighed, biting down on her tongue. "I-"

"I bet you want me to do it, too. I bet you're imagining it right now - imagining me filling you up." Her voice was sultry and knowing, and Violet could only wonder if her true thoughts were that obvious. " _Knocking_ you up. These tits are already so large, and so soft… imagine what they’ll be like when they’re filled with milk, Violet; imagine how _big_ they’ll get, and how much _softer…_ ”

"It's up to you," the bunny continued a moment later, but her voice was a little hoarse, as if she was strained - she might have been really close to her peak. But so was Violet, and somehow she just knew that the younger girl's orgasm would set her off. She wasn’t sure if it was logic that told her that, or desire, or just natural female instinct, but she knew it and craved it. "But for the record, I think that you would look really damn sexy when you're knocked up with my kid -"

"Cum inside me," Violet begged desperately, frantically, dragging Safiya's face toward hers. " _Please -_ "

Safiya did, cumming as if right on command, and Violet's words transitioned into a low groan and a series of ragged, hoarse moans as spurt after spurt of hot, rich seed splattered against her cervix and filled her womb like a glass being filled from a tap. It felt as good as she imagined it to be, and her orgasmic bliss skyrocketed in that moment as the gooey baby batter splashes through her entire pussy in short order. Her fingers clamped down hard at whatever they could reach, while her hips bucked mechanically and her inner walls rippled rhythmically, milking the fat slab for more of its cum. She could feel the swollen balls at her base throb as they dredged up more semen, pulling up more to spurt into her core.

Safiya pushed their lips together for a long kiss, her hips pumping as well as she filled the girl with a few last spurts, but Violet felt totally and utterly gone, her brain on cloud nine and her nerves blazing with excitement. While she lavished in the blissful haze that surrounded her, with her head spinning so bad she was sure she'd collapse if she tried to get up, Safiya was kissing her soothingly and stroking her flesh tenderly. 

"Wonderful," she sighed, silver flashing as she licked her lips. “That was just incredible, Violet.”

Safiya pulled out, and Violet whimpered at the sudden absence of hard, stiff cock inside her. The teen patted her hair and stroked her face, running her hand down her sweat-streaked body and grinning. She adjusted Violet in the pillows and tugged more of them to her, propping her up in a soft mass of pillows. 

“Relax, cutie. Get nice and comfy, take a little break, and rest up.” She grinned as she pushed Violet’s hair back, smoothing down the sweat-soaked strands. “Bunny’s orders.”

She slid off the brunette and rolled over girlishly as she tried to reach for the low end-table. Violet blinked the sweat from her eyes as she noticed the stacked water bottles on it and the bowl filled with colourful condom wrappers. The white-haired teen pulled open a drawer and retrieved a bottle, and extracted two pills. Grabbing a pair of water bottles she slid back over to the pair and held them out, a soft smile on her face. 

"Here," she said with a wink. "Contraceptives."

Violet wasn't sure why she felt disappointed when she took the preferred pill and chased it down with the water, but for some reason it made her feel… wrong. She didn't _actually_ want Safiya to knock her up, did she?

She gulped down the entire bottle, not having realized how thirsty she was. She watched Laurie do the same as her, and Safiya looked very pleased with her handiwork - however, where they were ragged, well-fucked messes, she was a chipper and energetic riot of motion, already getting herself redressed in little time at all.

"You guys were great," she said emphatically, practically gushing. She sounded totally genuine, and it made her heart pang. "You're always my favourite, Laurie, but Violet's tied with you now."

"Stay," Laurie pleaded, a dry chuckle in her tone. She held her hands out expectantly in such a way that no hot-blooded person would be able to resist, and for someone like Laurie who always got what she wanted it should have been a done deal.

"Sorry, baby," Safiya chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, and she really did sound apologetic. "I have more customers, and I think I'm out of time. Though, for the record, I would be totally down for a cuddle sesh."

She was almost fully dressed, and Violet's heart was thumping violently while her mind screamed _don't let your chance get away_ over and over. "But I did book this room out for another hour to let you guys rest up and, you know, cuddle. On me, 'course."

Violet threw herself from the bed in a riot of motion and tumbled after her pants, but her legs were weak and she ended up falling on her knees with her calves stayed out behind her. Safiya rushed for her in an instant, her expression one of concern.

"Hey! Are you alright?!"

Violet ignored her in favour of working on focusing at her task. She eventually tugged her phone free of the stupidly tight pants and held it out, the screen bright. "N-Number?"

Safiya blinked, her cheeks tinging with colour. "W-what?"

Violet took a deep breath to steady her voice. "You can send my number to yourself, or put yours in, or… whatever you want. U-uhm, if you want. You, ah, totally don't have to. But I think you're sweet and hot and… and I want you to have my number."

The word rant left Violet's mouth in a way that it never would have had her brain been functioning right, and it had the effect of making Safiya's face get pinker and pinker until she had a bright flush down to her neck- impressive, considering her tanned skin colour. 

"Oh. Wow." The teen gulped. "I've been asked before, but, like, uh. Wow. Never by ladies like you guys." She tapped her index fingers together, apparently as nervous as Violet looked. After a moment she sighed. "Club policy is no, but… I’m not passing this up."

She grabbed the phone and quickly tapped away at it, while Violet watched, stupefied that her rant had actually worked. After a moment Safiya blinked and her eyebrows rose. "...Your real name is Violet?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry," Safiya said shyly. "Thought it was a nickname. Lotta people choose flowers -"

Laurie snorted. 

"-But yeah. It's a hella nice name." She grinned and handed the phone back. "I texted myself _and_ put myself in your contacts."

Laurie sighed from her position on the bed. "I never thought that Violet would be the braver of us two, but this time she's best me out good."

Violet frowned. "Uh - "

Violet’s phone buzzed as Laurie waved her own phone in the air triumphantly. Safiya looked down at the screen and both eyebrows went up, and she looked back at Laurie.

The blonde smirked. "That's _my_ number and _our_ address. Text that to yourself too, darling."

Safiya was utterly red in the face as she complied and handed the phone back. She swallowed hard and, after a brief moment, picked Violet up bridal-carry style and set her on the bed carefully. "I-I'll, uh, b-be in touch."

She looked so embarrassed that she couldn't meet either of their eyes, and stumbled out of the room in shy haste without even fully dressing. The two stared after her and then at each other, and Laurie grinned.

"Go get it, girl."

"Laurie!"

"I bet she'd be down for another threesome." Laurie turned and winked. "Or maybe she wants to date us. Both. Same time."

"Laurie…"

The blonde laughed. "Alright, alright."

There was a moment of silence, and Violet considered Safiya's response and Laurie's words. Did Safiya want that? Would she be down for it? Would Laurie? Would _Violet?_

She did not know, but she hoped so. God, did she hope so.

"So," Laurie spoke up. "Better or worse than the dildo? Scale of-"

Violet threw a pillow at her.

* * *


End file.
